Missa Overture
by Quid Morgan
Summary: Cómo se vive cuando muere tu mejor amIgo,el mundo en que viviste no existe y Voldemort reina todo lo que quiere en el mundo?No se puede vivir cuando no existen motivos para hacerlo. CAP9:Las cosas cambian cuando te queda poco de vida?REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Missa Overture**

**Capítulo 1**

**¿Fe?**

_**«Sólo quisiera mirar,**_

_**Por una noche al cielo,**_

_**Y no ver estrellas y planetas iguales cada día….**_

_**Quisiera ver cada noche un firmamento nuevo…**_

_**Lleno de ilusiones que entregarme…**_

_**Lleno de vida para darme…**_

_**Porque sólo quiero vivir…**_

_**Vivir y existir para siempre…**_

_**En un mundo plagado de percepciones verdaderas…**_

_**Ya no quiero más…**_

_**Sentimientos falsos…**_

_**Ya no aguanto más….**_

_**Sentimientos ocultos»**_

**"Por un final feliz"- Hermione y Ron

* * *

**

Desolación.

No podía encontrar nada más en aquel lugar.

Oculta, bajo una capa invisible y hechizos de silencio y camaleónicos, caminó sigilosamente por Hogsmeade.

No podía evitar las ganas de llorar… no podía evitar las ganas de gritar y querer morir en ese mismo momento… Habían sabido que era difícil, que era muy duro… pero en realidad nunca habían pensado que al final no sería como ellos esperaban… siempre habían atravesado problemas, accidentes… pero aunque no lo admitieran, sentían que la muerte de ellos mismos era algo demasiado lejano a su realidad, aunque fuera al contrario…

Estaban en los primeros puestos de la lista negra de Voldemort.

Y ahora… que podían hacer ahora realmente?

Esperar? Tener esperanzas?

Que gracioso era… lo único que podían esperar y de lo que podían tener alguna esperanza era de tener una muerte lo menos horrorosa y dolorosa posible.

Siguió caminando, mirando por el mismo lugar en que antes se encontraba Honeydukes, donde ahora sólo habían ruinas humeantes. Y donde un letrero que rezaba el nombre del local, tirado en medio de una polvorienta calle, le dejaba la sensación más grande de desasosiego que pudiera sentir…

Habían pasado tantos momentos bellos y felices en aquel lugar…

Y pensar que ahora no había nada…

Absolutamente nada…

Sintió como algo bajaba por su mejilla y pudo escuchar como un sollozo se escapaba de sus labios… habían creído que tendrían un futuro, que serían felices, que siempre estarían juntos…

Por qué el destino había jugado tan cruelmente con ellos?

Por qué…

Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta, impotentes… Vacías…

Y el fin para todos se encontraba tan abrumadoramente cerca…

Cuánto tiempo habían logrado vivir así? Cuánto tiempo podrían seguir viviendo así?

No valía la pena un mundo en el que ya no pudieras observar la belleza de un atardecer… no valía la pena un mundo sin sueños, sin esperanzas, sin un futuro que se pudiera vislumbrar.

Ya nada tenía sentido…

Zonko… Las Tres Escobas… La oficina de Correos… La Casa de los Gritos…

No quedaba nada…

—Hermione! Estás ahí?—preguntó una voz, por detrás de ella.

Hermione se volvió alerta, con la varita levantada y amenazante. Se echó unos pasos hacia atrás, aún bajo los hechizos de camuflaje y observó con desconfianza al pelirrojo que se asomaba por una ventana rota de Derbis y Banges, el edificio menos destruido del pueblo.

—Cuál es la carne que menos te gusta?—preguntó Hermione, quitando el hechizo de silencio que había sobre ella, hablando apenas en un susurro.

—Corned Beef—susurró Ron, nervioso, intentando ver algún indicio de su amiga en medio de los escombros.

Hermione apenas sonrió, aliviada. Se sacó la capa invisible que una vez fuera de Harry y quitó el hechizo desilusionador de ella.

—Cuál es el libro que más has leído?—preguntó Ron, apuntándole con la varita, tensamente.

—Historia de Hogwarts—respondió ella, en un susurro ahogado.

El pelirrojo bajó la varita respirando agitadamente. Sonrió apenas y salió a toda prisa de su escondite.

Hermione dio un par de pasos, vacilante, y se echó sobre Ron, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Odio hacer esto—murmuró Ron, apretándola contra si—. Es horrible vivir así, Hermione…

Hermione escondió su cara en el pecho de Ron, sollozando silenciosamente. Ni siquiera podía gritar, ni siquiera podía expresar su dolor… Cualquier paso en falso y caerían…

—Es horroroso, Ron… todo destruido…todo!—sollozó Hermione, negando con la cabeza, intentando despertar de la pesadilla en que se había vuelto su vida—. Ya no aguanto más, Ron… Cualquier día volveré y no serás tu el que me reciba…

Se separó de él, mirándolo a los ojos.

Sintió como su dolor menguaba un poco al hundirse en la mirada azul de Ron. Mirada que también reflejaba dolor… mirada que, al igual que ella, reflejaba miedo.

El mismo miedo que reflejaban desde hacía tres años.

_

* * *

_

FLASH BACK

_Había pasado un año aproximadamente desde que hubieran partido junto a Harry en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes de Voldemort… habían logrado destruir dos, y ni siquiera sabían hasta ahora como habían logrado hacerlo. Sin embargo… cuando volvían a Hogwarts, mientras terminaba su séptimo curso, Voldemort había caído con todo el peso de su poder sobre el colegio._

_Había sido una verdadera matanza._

_Apenas se había logrado sacar fuera del colegio a los alumnos más pequeños. Los de cursos más avanzados intentaron proteger el colegio tanto como pudieron, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el poder de Voldemort se había hecho demasiado gigante para poder combatirlo… Recordaban a Harry luchando por horas, en un duelo interminable, con Voldemort…_

_Pero finalmente el maleficio mortal había atravesado los terrenos del colegio por última vez… _

_Aún recordaba a Harry diciendo "los quiero" con los labios, antes de que un rayo verde le impactara justo en el corazón. Podía recordar, como si hubiese sido ayer, la incredulidad que había sentido al ver el cuerpo de su mejor amigo de tantos años, cayendo sobre la hierba… podía sentir que todas las miradas, de alumnos, mortífagos, criaturas y aurors se fijaban en la caída de su última esperanza…_

_Podía recordar que había corrido desesperadamente hacia Harry, gritando su nombre. Recordaba que había caído sobre él y que había gritado su nombre una y otra vez, golpeándolo con ira… Pero no había reaccionado… Entonces unos brazos se habían cerrado en torno a él y de pronto había aparecido en Grimmauld Place._

_Había abierto los ojos, mirando fieramente a su alrededor y había podido ver como Percy caía al suelo, doblado de dolor. Y había podido ver, antes de que muriera en sus propios brazos, unas profundas heridas por todo su pecho, brazos y Piernas._

_Luego todo se había vuelto oscuro… y cuando había despertado, no sabía cuanto tiempo después, lo primero que había visto había sido la mirada de Hermione, que se encontraba en una especie de camilla, a su lado, mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_—Estás vivo—había susurrado la chica, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, para que no la viera llorar._

_—Si…—había susurrado él. Entonces, justo en ese momento, la verdad de aquel hecho había caído sobre él, atontándolo._

_Estaba vivo… Hermione estaba viva… pero Harry había muerto… muchos habían muerto… Hogwarts había sido casi completamente destruido… ya no quedaba nada…nada…_

_—Qué haremos ahora?_

_Qué harían ahora? Ahora que no quedaba nada? Ahora que sólo tenían sus vidas, y nada más?_

_—Sobrevivir—le había respondido Hermione, entre sollozos._

_FLASH END_

* * *

Y habían sobrevivido.

Durante tres años no habían hecho más que sobrevivir en medio del caos y el infierno.

Ojalá pudiera ser todo distinto… ojalá pudiera todo ser como antes…

Ojalá pudieran tener siquiera un día de paz… un día en el que no tuvieran que preocuparse de nada, un solo día en el que pudieran caminar por el mundo sin temor, sin ocultarse, sin la latencia de la muerte a su alrededor…

Sólo un día de paz…

Pero era imposible. Y lo sabían.

La muerte los rondaba… y a pesar de todo, a pesar de que la misma muerte pareciera una alternativa mejor a lo que vivían, había en ellos un inexplicable instinto de sobrevivencia, algo que los obligaba a mantenerse firmes ante todo, estoicos ante todo, algo que les obligaba a escapar de cualquier ataque, a ganar en cualquier revuelta en la que se vieran metidos.

Sería que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de cualquier pronóstico, aún tenían, aunque fuera en el fondo del corazón y en lo más profundo de su mente, la inverosímil esperanza de poder vivir costara lo que costara en un mundo libre, en un mundo feliz?

En donde amar no fuera algo imposible e improbable…

—Debemos entrar…—susurró Ron, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La castaña asintió y siguió a Ron por un confuso camino bajo Hogsmeade hasta llegar a un pequeño cuartel, en donde se encontraban unas pocas personas más.

—Al fin llegaron!—exclamó Luna, aliviada. Al verlos dio unos pasos hacia ellos, para abrazarlos, pero Ron y Hermione le apuntaron con la varita, antes de que se acercara a ellos por completo.

—Lo siento Luna—susurró Hermione. Odiaba hacer eso—. Cuál es el ejército que tiene en Ministerio contra Voldemort?

—Heliópatas—repuso Luna, con una media sonrisa. Amaba esa pregunta, ya que generalmente subía el ánimo de todos al escucharla tan inverosímilmente de sus labios.

La castaña bajó su varita, y sintió el abrazo confortante de la rubia contra ella.

—No vayáis más, por favor—imploró la chica, al separarse de Hermione, mirándola a ella y a Ron indistintamente—. No aguanto más esto!

—Sabes que no podemos permanecer aquí para siempre—repuso Ron, sentándose en una silla, con aspecto cansado—. Además… tarde o temprano todos mori…

—RON!

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella, sorprendidos por su grito.

Hermione sintió que el pecho le subía y bajaba con violencia. Cómo podía Ron decir algo así?

—No te atrevas!—exclamó, entre dientes, con los ojos peligrosamente abiertos.

El pelirrojo la miró, cansado.

—Hermione…—musitó, suspirando—. Sabes que al final…

PAF!

Una sonora cachetada de escuchó en la pequeña habitación, atravesando en dos el silencio incómodo que se había hecho de pronto.

—No te atrevas a decirlo—murmuró Hermione, fríamente—. Cómo se te ocurre decir…! Eres un idiota!

Ron oyó como se daba vuelta, en dirección a su habitación. Sentía su mejilla caliente y palpitante y adolorida. Sabía que no debería haber dicho nada frente a su amiga… pero es que ya estaba harto de tener esperanzas… Prefería no esperar nada.

Al menos así no sufriría decepciones… al menos así el dolor cuando no obtuviera lo que esperaba sería menor.

Añoraba tanto su pasado…

Se levantó sin decir nada, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de todos y se fue a su habitación. Necesitaba pensar… estar solo…

Y creer que hace unos años pensara en jugar quidditch profesional… pensara en construir una casa en el Valle de Godric, cerca de la casa de Harry, para vivir cerca de su mejor amigo cuando la guerra terminara… Pensar en que le había prometido a su mejo amigo que él sería el padrino de su primer hijo y el padrino de su boda, cuando fueran más grandes y decidieran casarse…

Lo recordaba todos los días… recuerdos y momentos sueltos, al azar… a veces se acordaba de cuando se habían hecho amigos, en el Expreso de Hogwarts… otras veces pensaba en todos las aventuras que habían tenido… en su desinteresada y genuina amistad… en todo lo que le había entregado, sin esperar nada a cambio más que su compañía y su confianza…

Por qué tantos momentos? Por qué tantos recuerdos, que ahora que su mejor amigo no estaba le hacían tanto daño, cuando hace meses (bastantes meses, a decir verdad) no habrían causado más que risa, si los estuvieran recordando ellos dos, juntos, como siempre habían estado.

Por qué tantas perdidas…

Ni siquiera sabía como podía seguir adelante, cuando había perdido a tantas personas que quería. Primero que nadie, Harry, su amigo, su hermano, Percy, su padre, Charlie… no quería recordar más nombres, pero eran muchos… demasiados.

Hermione había perdido a sus dos padres…

Uno a uno iban cayendo todos, y al parece los únicos que iban quedando eran ellos…

Ellos…

A pesar de todo, juntos.

Hermione había sido su gran apoyo siempre. Le impedía caer en los tiempo difíciles y él le ayudaba a resistir cuando se le agotaban las esperanzas… pero ya se estaba cansando de ser fuerte. Se estaba cansando de aguantar…

Sólo aguantaba por ella.

Por la mujer que amaba, pero a quien se impedía querer abiertamente.

Sabía que ella también lo quería.

Pero no podían estar juntos…

Amar a alguien era algo casi prohibido en esos tiempos.

Por que la muerte y las separaciones eran algo corriente, presente cada día…

Y si estaban juntos y se llegaban a separar, no podrían soportarlo.

Sólo se aguantaban, sólo podían mantenerse como amigos.

Aguardando…

Aguardando hasta que llegara el fin.

Porque Harry había muerto…

Sin embargo, Voldemort no.

Y con esto sólo quedaba esperar y esperar…

Hasta que llegara el fin.

* * *

Aquí estoy, con una nueva historia.

Se me ocurrió de pronto... y tuve que subirla.

Ojalá se dignen a mandarme algún comentario, el que sea .

Me embarco en algo nuevo...

Morgan Quid


	2. Recuerdos Bajo el Cielo

**Hola!** Me he tardado, pero no os quejéis, que no fue tanto . Tomen en cuenta que tengo un fotolog, dos fanfics y mi propia vida que vivir!

Agradezco mucho los reviews del capi anterior! Ojalá que se sumen más lectores y que me dejen sus comentarios. Espero que les siga gustando este fanfic que recién comienza.

**naruweasley:**Que bueno que te hayas animado a leer esta historia y que te haya gustado! jeje... mejor aún si te gustan mis historias en general. XD Espero que sigas leyendo... besos para ti!

**sel: **Jaja... me gusta tu efusividad! XD De verdad de hice llorar? Wow! ke inpresionante! Es genial que pueda hacer algo que te llegue tanto! Akí sigo, ojalá te guste el capi! Besos para ti... cuidate!

**GildedPheonix:** Pues tienes razón... en realidad no se ve una perspectiva muy alegre por aquí! Actualicé lo más pronto que pude, ojalá te guste este capi! . Ojalá sigas leyendo... besos para ti!

**Faithfrv:** Ojalá te siga pareciendo buena... gracias por tu review!

**13xDark shadowx: **Que bueno que te haya gustado! Mmm... Yo, personalmente, espero que Harry no muera... porque juro que me muero si eso ocurre. Pero tienes razón... hay que colocarse desde una perspectiva distinta y pensar en como serían las cosas si todo fuera de un modo que nadie espera. Me alegro de que te guste mi manera de escribir, ojalá me sigas leyendo. Besos!

**giuly:** Me alegro de verte por akí y ke te haya gustado! Pues sip: no va a ser un fic muy alegre... ojalá te guste de todos modos. Besos!

**herms weasley:** Pero si es my sister! . De verdad te gustó? ke bueno! jeje... pues en realidad no sé porque me gusta tanto la tragedia! Yo también me lo pregunto a veces. U-U Yo tampoc podría soportar un final así! merlín, me daría algo! Pero bueno... realmente no creo que Row sea tan malvada...esperanzas? kieres ver esperanzas? mmm.. difícil. Pero tal vez en algún capi próximo la obtengas. Lo de Harry... ah! no lo sé... aunque en verdad, te diré que lo dudo mucho. Un besazo.

**Achia Boy:** Pero si es Achia Boy! . El chico que estudia lo que me gusaría estudiar, que escucha lo que me gusta escuchar a mi y que ve lo que me gusta ver! hace un tiempo me di una vuelta por tu profile, como te darás cuenta y leí el fanfic que hay! Pues me gustó! supongo que debí haberte dejado algún review... sino, lo haré pronto. Ojalá mi historia te siga gustando. Te gusta la idea de que Harry muera? . Pues está bien: hay que ver las cosas desde todos los ángulos, me parece. Besos!

**Comentarios: **Cómo supongo que será la tónica de todos los capis, este no es muy alegre que digamos, más bien lo contrario. MMM... espero que les guste... lo tenía escrito hace una semana, pero no me gustó como había quedado y lo borré todo, así que espero que haya quedado mejor.** ESPERO REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: **Si esto fuera mío seguramente andaría en algún país de Europa y seguramente Ginny se llamaría "Camila".

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

**Recuerdos Bajo el Cielo **

_**«**Un día prometí ser fuerte_

_Un día prometí y soñé con ser feliz…_

_Pero ahora todo ha cambiado._

_No tengo fuerzas para cumplir._

_Maldita agónica esperanza…_

_Que intenta darme fuerzas para continuar…_

_Porque quiero caer, desfallecer, fallar, sólo fallar._

_Miedo… frío… pérdidas… muertes…_

_Vale la pena?_

_Lamentablemente._

_Porque estás ahí… aún ahí…_

_Y cualquier infierno vale la pena…_

_Si estás junto a mi**»**_

Agonía de esperanzas**"- Ron Weasley

* * *

**

Maldito y estúpido Ron…

Se echó en su cama, repitiendo la misma historia de casi todos los días. Realmente estaba harta de todo. Realmente… no aguantaba más. Quería ser fuerte, pero cada día le costaba más… cada día le costaba un poco más…

No quiso derramar más lágrimas, pues sabía que tal vez en un rato más o mañana, o pasado mañana tendría que ocuparlas nuevamente. Tal vez por la desaparición de algún amigo… Tal vez por la muerte de un ser querido… o tal vez no pudiera derramarlas más, pues ella estaría muerta… quién sabía?

Si el mundo era sólo sombras y terror… que más podía esperar?

Miró a su alrededor.

Odiaba aquella habitación.

Tan tranquila… tan silenciosa… Era la única poseedora de sus miedos y secretos… la única testigo de su dolor, de su debilidad, de su esperanza, cuando resplandecía brevemente tal sentimiento en su interior…

Odiaba esa habitación porque reprimía cada uno de sus sentimientos… porque quería expresar al viento cada una de las palabras que pensaba cada día y aquella habitación las escondía entre sus paredes… porque quería salir al aire libre y buscar algún lugar que aún fuera verde, para estirarse en él y ser feliz un momento, pero aquella cárcel no la dejaba…

Porque quería ser ella… Hermione Granger… y no podía…

No podía…

Como anhelaba los días de antaño… cuando todo era más fácil… cuando todo era mucho mejor…

Cuando aún existía la frase "Harry, Ron y Hermione"…

—No lloraré… no lloraré—murmuró, apretando sus dientes, con tanta rabia que no creía capaz de poder resistirla tanto.

No llorar…

No gritar…

No fallar…

No caer.

Consigna de cada día… régimen mudo pero vital para cada uno de los que aún luchaban… no. De los que aún sobrevivían… porque realmente ya nadie luchaba. Para luchar se necesitan fuerzas… y aunque sea una mínima esperanza de ganar.

Y en aquella batalla no habían esperanzas para ellos, por eso no luchaban. No había sentido para eso. Tener esperanzas equivalía a suicidio.

Ya todo había acabado. Aunque se hicieran los ciegos, sordos y mudos, y no quisieran aceptarlo.

Cuanta falta le hacía el reconfortante abrazo de su madre… cuanto añoraba las conversaciones largas con Harry, pensando en su futuro… Cuanto necesitaba aquella mirada que Ron le había arrebatado desde hacía mucho tiempo…

Porque no podías mirar a nadie a los ojos… pues cada mirada era como una despedida silenciosa. Y todos tenían miedo a observar… Se habían vuelto ciegos… hasta aquello les había arrebatado El Innombrable.

Innombrable… ya nadie sobre la tierra se atrevía a decir "Voldemort", tal como habían hecho unas pocas personas que había conocido en su vida… incluso ella había pronunciado tal nombre por un tiempo… pero… antes también creía que su vida tendría un futuro.

Lo cual había sido una gran y fatua mentira.

Y pensar que ahora, su más grande deseo era poder oler tan sólo una vez más el aroma fresco del césped al atardecer… una vez más, como en Hogwarts… como en aquellos paseos bajo el firmamento, junto a Harry… junto a Ron…

Ron…

Que no daría por tener su mirada bajo sus ojos. Por tomar una vez más sus manos entre las suyas… que no daría…

Daría hasta el último suspiro de su in-valiosa vida…

Se incorporó sobre su cama y tomó, tal como hacía siempre, aquel único retrato sobre la mesita de noche que había a un lado de su cama. Único recuerdo que quedaba de una época casi olvidada… único vestigio de su antigua sonrisa…

Pues ya no habían sonrisas para ella…

Sus ojos se alegraron por un momento, al ver a Harry y Ginny besándose bajo su árbol favorito, a las orillas del lago, mientras Ron los miraba con cara de pocos amigos y ella misma se echaba sobre él, para que dejara en paz a sus amigos y sonriera un poco, mientras los gemelos se veían más allá, haciendo travesuras a las orillas del lago… Observó atentamente, como todos los días, en momento en el que Ron la miraba a los ojos y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, cariñosamente, para luego abrazarla. Y volvió a mirar la escena una vez más y otra… y otra…

Incansablemente…

Y pensar en que los gemelos ya no reían.

Pensar en que Harry no vivía.

Pensar en que…

Pensar…

No quería pensar más… Porque le hacía daño. Mucho daño…

Porque era terrible pensar en como hubiera sido su vida si todo hubiera sido distinto… Era horrible pensar en que en aquel momento podría estar entre los brazos de aquel pelirrojo que rondaba su cabeza cada día… era horrible pensar en que cada noche, al dormir, soñaba con un mundo perfecto de ilusiones… y que a la mañana siguiente debía despertar de forma cruel… a la miserable vida real.

Miserable… vil…

Completamente malvada…

Porque no tenía nada de lo que había soñado…

Porque cada una de sus ilusiones habían sido asesinadas por el inexorable tiempo…

Porque…

Ni siquiera podía amar… Ni siquiera podía querer a alguien…

Ni siquiera podía amar…

A Ron…

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

—Levántate!

Hermione se despertó de un salto, mirando, asustada a su alrededor, desorientada.

—Qué ocurre?

—Vístete!—le apresuró Ron, nervioso, mientras lo veía colocarse una túnica, de manera apresurada. Estaba oscuro aún. Confundida, miró la hora en el reloj que había sobre su mesa de noche y se percató, al entrecerrar los ojos para ver mejor en la penumbra, que eran aproximadamente las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Algo ocurría.

Se levantó de un salto, dando un par de pasos casi inertes sobre el frío piso, que mordió su piel con intensidad.

Se aferró con fuerza al marco de la puerta

—Qué ocurre?—preguntó Hermione, observando como todos comenzaban a salir del refugio con prisa, en silencio. Nadie le prestó atención, excepto Ron, que se volvió a ella, con la rabia centelleando en sus ojos.

—Otro—dijo, como si esa palabra fuera suficiente para darle a entender toda aquella extraña situación.

Sin embargo… esa palabra, en aquellos tiempos, era significativa.

Muy significativa.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

No… no de nuevo…

—Otro?—preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

—Colin—dijo Ron, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula. Aquel idiota! Aquel estúpido y asqueroso traidor, vergüenza de su pasado Gryffindor… indigno y vil conspirador!

Otro más que se rendía… otro menos que quedaba…

Cada día…

—Colin?—preguntó nuevamente Hermione, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Había tenido razón…

Iba a ocupar sus lágrimas… Lo curioso es que, de todas las posibilidades de poderlas haber ocupado, justo aquella no había aparecido en su mente… maldita confianza en las personas… maldito y asqueroso Voldemort!

Cómo creer que aquel joven, que dos años atrás había jurado venganza sobre el cuerpo muerto de su hermano pequeño al haber sido despojado de su vida en un ataque mortífago, ahora ponía su vida y sus fuerzas a disposición del ser que le había arrebatado a su hermano, Dennis, y a su padre, la única familia que le quedaba?

Cómo comprender tales sucesos? Cómo conservar la calma y resignarse a una huida que más equivalía a una matanza desesperada, por la masividad en la que se hacía?

—Hermione…

Cómo poder continuar así, incansablemente? Acaso eran irrompibles? Acaso sus voluntades y suerte eran ilimitadas? Cuánto tiempo podrían seguir soportando así?

De pronto, en medio del silencio, un silencio mucho más abrumador del que había existido hasta entonces, se hizo en la instancia.

—Hermione! Al suelo!—gritó Ron.

PAF!

Una explosión se escuchó de un lugar proveniente desde el techo, metros más arriba de sus cabezas. Era tarde, los mortífagos habían llegado.

—Hermione!—gritó Ron, horrorizado, sintiendo como el miedo se apoderaba al completo de él.

Entre el polvo desprendido del inestable techo, intentó ver a su alrededor, intentó escuchar algo, pero no veía ni oía nada. Desesperado, gateó, a tientas, por el piso.

Una mano tomó la suya, surgiendo entre la oscuridad como un crisol de luz de esperanza.

—Estoy aquí—susurró una voz, en su oído.

Suspiró, aliviado.

Había algo más bellos e impensadamente extasiante entre tanta oscuridad y tinieblas, que escuchar aquella voz? Había algo más hermoso que sentir aquel tacto de una mano suave contra la suya, en medio del más horrible peligro?

—Debemos salir de aquí—susurró Ron, ansioso.

Hermione asintió, sabiendo que Ron sabía que lo había hecho, aunque no la hubiera visto, ya que ella tampoco podía verlo a él. Sacó su varita de un lugar de su pantalón de pijama y se levantó con ayuda del pelirrojo. A lo lejos, podían sentir ruidos de maldiciones y gritos y llantos.

Como ciegos, fueron tanteando hasta llegar a la puerta de salida. Caminaron entre los laberínticos pasillos ascendentes, acercándose cada vez más al centro de batalla, hasta que, de pronto, llegaron a la puerta-trampa de Derbish y Banges.

—Otra vez…—susurró Ron, mirando a Hermione gracias a un vago reflejo de la luna menguante—. Otra vez esto…

Hermione levantó una mano y le acarició una mejilla. Era extraño… parecía impensable que ella estuviera preocupada de acariciar la mejilla del pelirrojo, cuando una batalla se extendía un poco más allá.

—Prométeme…—susurró, con la garganta seca.

—No!—dijo Ron, abriendo mucho los ojos, como desquiciado—. No digas nada, Hermione!

Silencio.

Tomó una vez más su mano.

Sintió un sollozo.

—No temas…—murmuró el pelirrojo—, no llores, Hermione…

—Se acercan Ron, no vamos a lograrlo esta vez…—sollozó Hermione, aterrorizada.

Otro silencio.

Ron soltó su mano.

—Siempre lo logramos—declaró.

Levantó su varita y se apuntó a sí mismo, volviéndose invisible de pronto. Hermione realizó lo mismo que él. De pronto vio que la puerta trampa se abría y sintió que Ron se alejaba de ella.

—Siempre lo logramos…—susurró, mareada, al ver a Susan Bones tirada unos metros más allá, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras un hilo de sangre salía por su boca… mientras observaba como Mark Jones intentaba huir, en vano, a la vez que diez rayos verdes le impactaban en la espalda, cayendo al instante en el suelo, como si de pronto, cual títere, hubiesen cortado los hilos que lo mantenían de pie, con vida.

Aún sollozando levantó su varita y, cerrando los ojos, apuntó a uno de los encapuchados.

—Avada Kedavra!

Giró sobre sus talones, y apuntó a otro mortífago.

—Avada Kedavra!

Respiró agitadamente. Sintió arcadas. Tuvo que apoyarse con las manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento y no caerse.

Matar a personas… era lo más horrible que tenía que hacer… lo más horroroso…

—Crucio!

Alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, antes de que un rayo azul pasara justamente por donde había estado un segundo antes.

Levantó la mirada al incorporarse de un salto, luego de agacharse para esquivar la Maldición Imperdonable.

—Pansy—susurró, entrecerrando sus ojos.

No podía matarla… no podía! Había visto crecer a aquella chica durante siete años… no podía matarla!

Giró en redondo y corrió entre el campo de rayos, creando un fuerte escudo alrededor de ella, mientras pisaba manos inertes, varitas rotas, rostros desfigurados y juguetes antiguos, que había desperdigados por la polvorienta calle, que alguna vez había estado rebosante de vida y movimiento.

Alguna vez…

Hace lo que parecía un millar de años.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

Corría. No podía dejar de hacer otra cosa. No soportaría tener que recurrir una vez más a todos los recuerdos más horribles de su vida para tener que matar a alguien. Era un recurso que agotaba su mente. No podía matar a más personas… no podía seguir llenándose de tanto odio para seguir quebrando su alma en trozos irrecuperables…

A dónde se había ido la inocencia?

A dónde se había ido todo lo que un día le enseñaran sus padres? Valores? Respeto, coraje, lealtad, transparencia?

Dónde había quedado todo aquello… en que momento lo había ido perdiendo sin darse cuenta…?

Corría… corría…

Ojalá pudiera llegar a un lugar con eso, pero ni siquiera podía recurrir a un lugar seguro, un lugar tranquilo… porque todo el mundo apestaba a maldad. Todo el planeta olía a inmundicia y traición…

De pronto, al no fijarse en el piso, cayó de bruces sobe el suelo, tragando tierra y lastimándose.

Un recuerdo doloroso cruzó su mente.

**

* * *

**

FLASH BACK

_Había estado persiguiendo a los gnomos y estos habían hecho que se cayera sobre una roca, cerca de la fuente, en el patio trasero de la Madriguera._

_Intentó reprimir el llanto, pero se había rasmillado sus dos rodillas y sangraban y le dolía y le daba miedo… Si lo veían sus hermanos probablemente se reirían de él…_

—_Ron?_

_Levantó su cara surcada por las lágrimas y pudo ver a su padre acercándose a él, con gesto preocupado._

—_Qué ocurre, hijo?_

_Ron bajó su cara llena de pecas, avergonzado por estar sollozando frente a su padre._

—_Me caí y me lastimé… y me duele—dijo, pasándose una manga de su jersey por la nariz, sorbeteando._

_Arthur Weasley se agachó y quedó cara a cara con su hijo menor, de cinco años apenas. _

—_Ya… tranquilo… yo te curaré—murmuró, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente, abrazándolo, para calmar su llanto—. Tranquilo…_

_No recordaba exactamente cuanto tiempo había estado así con su padre, sin embargo recordaba una reconfortante sensación recorriéndole todo el cuerpo al sentir el abrazo cálido de su padre. Era tan tranquilizador…_

—_Pasó?—preguntó Arthur, separándose de su hijo, para mirarlo mejor._

_Ron asintió._

—_Bien… entonces, entremos a la casa, te parece?—preguntó su padre, alzándolo sobre sus brazos—. Te parece que saque uno de los libros de cocina de tu madre y te prepare un helado de esos que te gustan a ti?_

—_Si!_

_Pero de pronto el rostro de Ron lo miró, pensativo._

—_Pero… tu sabes cual es mi sabor favorito?_

_Su padre lo miró, asombrado._

—_Y por qué no habría de saberlo?_

—_Cómo siempre andas pendiente de las travesuras de mis hermanos y de Ginny, que es más pequeña…_

_Arthur levantó las cejas._

—_Pero nunca me olvido de ti, hijo! A lo mejor te parece que no estoy tanto tiempo contigo… pero recuerda esto: "siempre… siempre, estoy ahí. Ya sea para saber que es lo que más te gusta, como tu sabor de helado, o para cuidarte… y levantarte cada vez que tengas miedo, o te hayas hecho daño…"_

**FLASH END

* * *

**

_«Y levantarte cada vez que tengas miedo, o te hayas hecho daño»._

Ron alzó su cara, al cielo tormentoso, sin prestar atención a las maldiciones y hechizos que surcaban el aire, por sobre su cuerpo.

—Dónde estás, padre? Por qué no vienes a levantarme ahora?—exclamó, furioso y dolido, al cielo.

Nadie respondió a su pregunta.

Se encogió sobre si mismo, incapaz de seguir luchando. Incapaz de seguir en pie… no tenía fuerzas… no tenía nada…

_«Y levantarte cada vez que tengas miedo, o te hayas hecho daño»._

Tenía tanto miedo… tenía tantas heridas en su cuerpo…

Pero…

Ese "pero"…

Tenía que seguir… sobrevivir… Aunque fuera por simple rebeldía, aunque fuera por simple sadismo. Tenía que vivir… porque la persona más importante en su vida quería vivir también, y no podía dejarla sola…

No podía abandonarla en aquel mundo…

No podía dejar…

A Hermione.

* * *

Qué les pareció?

Dejen sus comentarios, por favor.

No sé a ustedes... pero a mi me dio pena. Debe ser horrible vivir así.

_Morgan Quid._

_Hermana adoptiva de Herms Weasley..._

_Buscadora reserva del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor..._

_Amante del fantasma de Sirius Black_


	3. Entre Ninguna Parte y el Olvido

Hola! Sé ke demoré mucho y les pido disculpas... pero bueno... he estado muy ocupada y además tengo dos fics más en construcción.. espero terminar luego uno de ellos, así que pronto podré actualizar de manera más... "asidua" XD

No podré responder sus reviews... porke ando realmente falta de tiempo... mañana tengo prueba de lenguaje y también debo estudiar para Historia... lo siento mucho, os prometo que en el próximo cap responderé todos sus reviews!

Ojalá les guste...

y DEJEN REVIEWS!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3

**Entre ninguna Parte y el Olvido**

**«**_Veo caer mi mundo._

_Veo miradas sombrías y restos oscuros a mi alrededor._

_Veo vida desoladas, rostros muertos en la penumbra._

_Puedo ver mis manos, y mi cuerpo,_

_Y puedo darme cuenta de que tampoco yo estoy vivo._

_Y que siento miedo sin razón_

_No sé nada más, pues el frío paraliza mi mente_

_Y ya nada puedo hacer… Pues todo me pesa._

_Recuerdos y sentimientos carcomen mi mente_

_Porque tan sólo uno de ellos tiene la esperanza de sacarme de este lugar._

_Me pierdo entre los bosques, entre los sueños y tus ojos_

_Pero realmente no me siento perdido, _

_No sé porque._

_Me gustaría comprender tantas cosas… sin embargo no comprendo nada…_

_Pues a veces nada importa…_

_A veces todo pierde sentido, sentido que ni siquiera sé si existe, pues nunca lo he poseído…_

_Y me pierdo nuevamente en la bruma, en la oscuridad, en mis miedos infundados…_

_Y me pierdo nuevamente… en la soledad y el dolor_**». **

**

* * *

**

Jamás le había costado tanto levantarse.

Lastimosamente, a penas con fuerzas, se irguió en medio de aquel improvisado campo de batalla que aún bullía en rayos mortíferos y gritos aterrorizados. No habían sido capaces de alertar a los refugiados que quedaban ahí…

Cuántos muerto más tendrían que enterrar?

Cuántas personas más tendrían que llorar hasta que todo pudiera terminar?

Con los ojos caídos, intentó ver, intentó buscar a alguien a su alrededor. Pero no veía, no lograba ver nada más que formas borrosas, como si de pronto todo tomara una nueva figura, una nueva visión.

Aún peor que antes.

Aún más dolorosa que antes.

Aún más terrible… que antes.

Y todo volvía a tornarse oscuro, mil veces más oscuro. Y sentía miedo, mucho miedo… Porque ya nunca volvería a ser como antes. Porque había cambiado. Porque lo habían cambiado. Habían entrado drásticamente a su vida y le habían arrebatado todo. Podía amar, sentir, querer?

No.

Ya no quedaba nada.

En él sólo había cicatrices. Cicatrices de batallas, luchas, heridas, sufrimientos, tormentos, pérdidas y desesperanza. Sólo había cicatrices que le recordaban a cada momento su pasado. Nada más podía caber en él, porque ni siquiera vivía. Sólo era un autómata caminando y resistiendo sin saber por qué. Acaso pensaba que todo podía mejorar?

No.

Esos tiempos ya habían acabado.

Y parecían tan lejanos…

¿Cómo seguir adelante, cuando en tu corazón empiezas a entender que no hay regreso posible, que hay cosas que el tiempo no puede enmendar, aquellas que hieren muy dentro, que dejan heridas que simplemente son imposibles de cerrar?

Nunca volvería a ser él. Siempre habría algo dentro de sí que será distinto. Estaba marcado. Lo habían señalado cruelmente con una cruz que al parecer le hacía distinto a todos… Cómo entendía ahora Harry… Cómo entendía ahora a su amigo…

Cómo poder vivir con tal estigma? Con tal peso en los hombros?

Era un simple chico… un simple chico que debía cargar con el peso de muchos, con el peso que parecía ser del mundo entero.

Su corazón se rompía con cada rastro de maldad que veían sus ojos, con cada hombre y mujer muerto, con cada familia separada, con cada persona torturada.

Su corazón había muerto. Había muerto en el preciso instante en que su mejor amigo, la persona que había logrado ser más su hermano que cualquiera, había muerto.

Por su culpa.

Porque… era su culpa. Todo era su culpa… todo… todo…

Harry había estado a punto de vencer al mago que ahora se estaba apoderando de cada uno de los espacios de la tierra… pero un segundo… en un solo segundo…

Cuánto podía cambiar la vida en tal espacio de tiempo?

Una maldición asesina se había dirigido a él.

Pero… cuando ya se resignaba a morir… cuando ya todo parecía irse entre sus manos… alguien había parado el hechizo. Y no había muerto. Y había vivido.

Pero la única esperanza del mundo. El único que podía haber arrancado al cáncer terrible que abatía al mundo… se había sacrificado… Por él.

Sus ojos se nublaron aún más, y de repente todo se volvió negro, completamente vacío.

No… ahora que lo pensaba… su corazón no se rompía al ver todo lo que veía cada día, desde hacía tres años… Porque…

Porque un corazón no puede romperse cuando ha dejado de latir.

Se quedó quieto, sin hacer nada, viendo como mortífagos se movían por el humeante poblado, en busca de alguien a quien matar, de alguna persona a la que torturar. No podía hacer nada, porque no podía moverse, no podía reaccionar… y tampoco quería hacerlo. La indiferencia a veces era menos dolorosa… menos terrible.

—Ron…—susurró una voz, tras él.

Sobresaltado, se volteó.

—Luna!

Con pánico, vio como la rubia caía enfrente suyo, pálida como nunca la había visto, con una herida en la cabeza que sangraba profusamente y cientos de rasguños y cortes en sus brazos, en su cara y sus ropas. Un dejo constante de Deja Vu le pasó por la mente. Le parecía haber visto miles de veces esa escena… Personas heridas, cubiertas de su propia sangre, pidiendo ayuda para una vana y ilusa salvación momentánea… De qué servía pedir un tiempo prestado al destino si finalmente todo sucumbiría igualmente, de la misma forma, por la misma persona.

Miró a Luna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin poder hacer nada. Estaba paralizado.

Es que de pronto se cansaba de todo… de pronto sentía que sólo quería parar por un segundos… aunque fuera un segundo, un instante, efímero… fugaz…

Trabajosamente volvió en si, ensordecido por todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente y por el mundo exterior. Se acercó torpemente a Luna, hasta que estuvo a su lado. En aquel preciso momento, al llegar a su lado, ella se derrumbó en el suelo, inconciente.

Y de pronto, todo pareció iluminarse nuevamente.

Abrió mucho los ojos, asustado. Con rapidez, tomó a Luna entre sus brazos y la alzó. La varita necesitaba ocuparla en un escudo hasta llevar a su amiga a un lugar seguro.

Corriendo entre el campo de batalla, logró llegar hasta las afueras del pueblo, subiendo hasta una cueva que se hallaba relativamente escondida en la montaña cercana. Un fuerte recuerdo atravesó su cabeza al entrar en aquel lugar… por todas partes veía la imagen de Sirius y Harry… por todas partes oía sus voces… sus palabras…

Cuan diferente había sido todo en esos tiempos.

Dejó a Luna en el suelo, con cuidado y luego se incorporó. Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de que jadeaba por el esfuerzo hecho, y que se encontraba bañado en sudor frío.

Miró alrededor, haciendo luz con su varita.

Hermione no estaba allí.

Agotado, se dejó caer al lado de Luna y comenzó a curarle como pudo las heridas. Al menos la de la cabeza, que era la que más le preocupaba. A los rasguños y cortes ya estaban acostumbrados.

Deprimido, apretó la mandíbula y se estremeció de frío.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí—murmuró una voz, de pronto, en medio del silencio roto sólo por los sonidos amortiguados de las maldiciones que sonaban a lo lejos. Ron levantó la mirada, y la sostuvo por unos momentos, hasta que los dos apartaron su vista a otro lugar. No soportaban estar juntos por mucho tiempo. Era terrible tener que vivir así, pero es que no podían estar cerca… era demasiado doloroso… demasiado cruel… Con Hermione era distinto, porque a ella la _necesitaba_.

Pero a su hermana, a Ginny…

Todo en ella le recordaba a Harry, y para ella, él significaba lo mismo.

Y era demasiado dolor como para poder soportarlo. Demasiado. Inaguantable.

La pelirroja se acercó a él, con cautela y revisó a Luna, curando de inmediato lo que su hermano no había podido hacer del todo. Siempre había sido buena en medimagia, al igual que su madre…

Su madre…

Los dos cruzaron una mirada, comprendiendo lo que pensaba cada uno en aquel preciso instante.

Ginny pestañeó lentamente un par de veces, y luego, sin poder evitarlo, se echó a los brazos de su hermano. Lo quería, lo extrañaba. Pero tenían demasiada vida en común como para poder seguir juntos. Lo habían intentado, pero era insoportable ver a alguien que te recuerda constantemente que ya no puedes ser feliz, que te arrebataron absolutamente todo, que te desnudaron en medio del desierto y no puedes hacer nada más que vagar, intentando sobrevivir aunque sabes que es inútil…

—Cómo te extraño… a ti y a Hermione—susurró, con rabia, Ginny—. Cómo lo extraño a él, on… Cómo lo extraño!

Escondió su cara en su pecho y, por un delicioso instante, le pareció que todo podía volver a la normalidad por unos segundos. Abrazó suavemente a su hermana, sabiendo que tal vez esa escena nunca más podría repetirse, y no dijo nada. Se quedó así, sintiendo los sollozos ahogados de Ginny, a quien no podía consolar… Porque él tampoco lograba encontrar consuelo… tampoco encontraba la esencia de lo que alguna vez había sido… tampoco lograba encontrar a las personas que necesitaba, pero que jamás podría tener…

Cada uno estaba solo en aquellos momentos. Pues nadie podía tener a nadie… Todo debía ser frío, inhumano, en lo posible ser máquinas viviendo por la simple razón de vivir, y nada más.

Acarició el cabello de su hermana y secó sus lágrimas con su pulgar.

—Yo también, Ginny… ya también lo extraño… y tanto… tanto…—susurró, con la mirada perdida en ningún lugar. La nostalgia era horrible, la odiaba… pero al mismo tiempo era lo único que lo separaba de los otros. El añorar un pasado mejor, el mirar hacia atrás y querer volver, era lo que le mantenía con vida. Si, al final, era lo único que tenía… sus recuerdos.

Ginny se separó de él bruscamente, respirando con agitación.

—Debo irme.

Ron asintió. La pelirroja miró a Luna.

—Dile que… que la quiero, si?—dijo, tragando, sintiendo como su garganta se agarrotaba—. Le dirás? Le… le dirás también a Hermione que la extraño?

Ron asintió nuevamente.

Vacilante, se acercó a ella y besó su frente, como cuando eran niños y se despedían cada vez que iban a alguna parte en la que no se verían por un tiempo. Ginny cerró los ojos y por un instante su mente viajó a la Madriguera, donde había vivido toda una vida, que se había transformado en otra desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, años.

Se separó de Ron con dificultad y luego, echando un último vistazo, desapareció.

Ron se quedó de pie, observando el espacio vacío que su hermana había dejado al marcharse… Podía parecer una partida más, pero era más que eso. Ese espacio representaba mucho más que una situación. Representaba el diario vivir, su vida en general… porque estaba rodeado de espacios vacíos. Rodeado de espacios que podían vaciarse de un momento a otro… Vivía con personas, pero en realidad estaba solo.

Solo.

Cerró los ojos por un momento.

Por un segundo casi le pareció escuchar los ladridos de Sirius, pero, abatido, se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba él en aquel lugar. Él y Luna.

De un momento a otro, sintió a alguien detrás de él.

Asustado, abrió los ojos y se dio vuelta.

—Quién anda ahí?

Nadie respondió. Luna se agitó entre sueños. Le había parecido que alguien estaba tras él… había sido tan real…

Paf!

Se volteó, alarmado y vio aparecer a una persona sobre el suelo de piedra. Reconociendo de inmediato el cabello de Hermione, fue hacia ella.

—Hermione… estás bien?—preguntó, preocupado, dándola vuelta—. Estás bien?

La castaña pestañeó, confundida, mirando a su alrededor, y luego lo miró, asintiendo.

Se miraron por unos segundos.

—Qué ocurrió?—preguntó Hermione, mirándolo de manera extraña—. Qué pasó, Ron?

El pelirrojo la miró, alarmado.

—A qué te refieres?

Los dos se miraron, buscando respuestas.

—Sentí algo—dijo él—. Antes de que tu llegaras, segundos… alguien estaba tras de mi. O algo… no lo sé… estoy confundido… tengo sueño. Podría haberlo imaginado.

Ella lo miró, dolida.

—En qué crees, Ronald Weasley?—preguntó fríamente, alejándose de él—. En qué te has convertido? Qué ocurrió contigo?

El la miró duramente.

—Pasa que el mundo se está muriendo, Hermione—respondió, con voz glacial—. Pasa que nuestro mejor amigo murió hace tres años, por Mi Culpa! Pasa que Mi Madre y Mi Padre MURIERON! PASA QUE ESTOY HARTO Y NO QUIERO NADA MÁS! PASA QUE…!

Fue como si le hubiesen arrebatado el aire de pronto.

Se detuvo de un instante a otro y, sin fuerzas, perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, Apoyándose en el suelo con sus manos crispadas. Por un segundo creyó que iba a explotar de rabia, sin embargo, al sentir la mano suave de Hermione sobre su rostro, una lágrima cayó de sus ojos. Y luego otra, y luego otra, hasta que las lágrimas se transformaron en llanto y el llanto en sollozos.

—No quiero creer en nada, Hermione, entiendes?—preguntó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos—. No Quiero creer. Estoy harto de creer.

Hermione pareció levantar sus brazos para abrazarlo, pero se detuvo. Se alejó aún más de él y su rostro pareció endurecerse y envejecer de pronto. Tenía 21 años, pero de un segundo a otro le parecía haber envejecido cien años de vida. Ya no aguantaba más… ya no aguantaría más.

—Entonces… me voy—dijo, secamente.

Se puso de pie y se secó violentamente las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas. Miró hacia el techo, intentando tranquilizarse, y luego lo miró a la cara, agotada.

Ron la miró aturdido, sin poder creer aún sus palabras.

—Qué?

—Ya has oído. Me voy.

Le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la entrada.

—Pero… Hermione!—exclamó Ron, incorporándose de un salto, yendo hacia ella e interponiéndose en su camino—. No… no puedes irte! No puedes!

—Si puedo—respondió ella, con frialdad—. Estoy harta, Ron. Estoy harta de todo esto! Harta de ti… harta de tu nula esperanza, harta de que seas un muerto! Porque tu no estás vivo, Ronald Weasley, tu moriste junto a Harry… tu moriste en el preciso instante en que esa maldición golpeó en el cuerpo de Harry… y lo has estado engañando a él y a todo el mundo durante estos años… has estado… desperdiciando todo esto… Él… él murió para que TÚ vivieras… y no le has cumplido, Ron, has tirado su sacrificio a la basura!

El pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos, con incredulidad.

—Quieres que viva, Hermione?—preguntó, sin poder creerlo—. Quieres que viva? Cómo se supone que voy a vivir en este mundo?—le señalo el pueblo que había tras su espalda, a unos kilómetros—. Cómo se supone que voy a tener esperanzas? Esperanzas de qué, Hermione? De poder recuperar lo que alguna vez fue nuestro? De volver a lo que alguna vez fuimos? NO SE PUEDE, Hermione! No se puede… y tú lo sabes!

—No! Yo no sé, Ron!—gritó Hermione—. No lo sé! Lo único que sé es que puedo hacer que mi vida mejore… puedo vivir, Ron, y quiero hacerlo. Jamás he fallado cuando me propongo algo… y tampoco esta vez fallaré. Lo juro.

Lo esquivó y salió de la cueva.

—Pero te necesito, Hermione, te necesito! Eres mi amiga… eres lo único que tengo… no te vayas, te lo ruego!

Ella negó con la cabeza, tristemente.

—Tu amiga? Yo no quiero ser tu amiga porque todavía te quiero… y es una forma de tortura que no estoy dispuesta a soportar, Ron—susurró Hermione.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella, sin saber que decir. Quería abrazarla, decirle que él también la amaba, decirle que sin ella no podía vivir, decirle cada una de las razones por las cuales sólo ella había logrado cautivarlo, decirle y repetirle cada uno de los momentos en que su presencia había bastado para hacerlo feliz, decirle cuanto la amaba… pero las palabras no acudieron.

—Dímelo, Ron… y te juro que nunca te dejaré. Dímelo y te prometo que jamás nos separaremos. Una sola vez y basta. Sólo una.

El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza.

—Ginny… Ginny me mandó a decirte que te extraña y te quiere—murmuró Ron, sintiendo que el mundo se caía a pedazos a su alrededor. Hermione lo miró con incredulidad por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza—. Hermione… Me olvidarás?

Hermione sonrió amargamente y sintió como algo le oprimía el corazón al darle la espalda al pelirrojo. Antes de alejarse se detuvo por unos segundos.

—Todos los días de mi vida, Ron.

Entonces, mientras caminaba entre las rocas y la tierra y sin hacer ni el más leve ruido, desapareció.

Se había ido.

* * *

_Ke les ha parecido?_

_Por favor... necesito Reviews para saber como voy... que les parece bien, ke les parece mal..._

_Y tengo una duda!_

_Es que... bueno... con respecto a Harry... les gustaría que regresara de alguna manera o que sigan las cosas como están? me gustaría sólo su opinión... muchas gracias._

_Besos._

_Morgan Quid._


	4. Nº 6 de Sunflower

Bueno... Me demoré siglos, lo sé... pero fue culpa de mis otros dos fics! lo que ocurre es que voy actualizando primero a uno, luego a otro y por último a este... ayer me senté, abrí mi historia y escribí de un tirón el capi... Éspero que la espera no les haya desagradado tanto.

Y ojalá les guste este capi. Ah! con respecto a la pregunta que hice en el capi anterior, la de Harry, sólo era una regunta para ver que creían. Ya sé que haré con ese chico, pero no les diré que... creo que en este capi els dejo un pista... o no sé, tómenlo como quieran

Ah! este capi es algo distinto, pues está basado sólo en Hermione. No sé... a mi me gustó. Debe ser duro volver a un lugar así... u.u Pónganse en el lugar de ella e imagínense lo que sería sentir lo que ella siente.

Terrible.

Gracias por sus comentarios... de verdad que me animan mucho! creo que alguien me preguntó lo que significaba el fic... "Missa Overture"... misa significa despedida... así que vendría a ser algo como "Overtura de Despedida".

AH! Por supuesto: **ESPERO REVIEWS! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 4**

**Nº 6 de Sunflower**

_**«**…Si viviera, nuevamente…_

_Si pudiera volver, alguna vez…_

_Marchando, lentamente…_

_Atravesando umbrales iluminados, parajes antiguos._

_Recomponiendo mi corazón con cada paso. Reconstruyendo mi alma con cada latido._

_Recuerdos en las murallas, sueños en los suelos._

_Sufrimientos en fotografías, rabias en las esquinas._

_Y el dolor en cada espacio. El dolor encada mirada._

_Cada segundo, cada minuto de vida… Cada hora, cada semana._

_Tiempo, inexorable tiempo._

_Queda un recuerdo. Uno solo._

_Despierto, me muevo en la bruma, camino despacio…_

_Y vuelve todo a ocurrir, nuevamente._

_El polvo confunde, guardando los recuerdos de tiempos pasados._

_Y el dolor se escapa de mis manos, y me vuelve vulnerable. Y me encadena,_

_Me destruye._

_Y giro mi cabeza, aguardando._

_Y veo a la esperanza, escondida en un cajón._

_En aquel cajón… que nos costó la vida**»**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

La barbilla le temblaba incontrolablemente, sin embargo se juró a si misma no llorar. No llorar más, al menos en ese momento. No por él, no por Ron.

Aunque lo único que quisiera en ese instante fuera llorar de rabia, de impotencia. Y gritar y revolcarse en el suelo de dolor y de ira.

No lo iba a hacer. Una vez más iba a obedecer a su mente, a su cabeza… y no lloraría. Las lágrimas le eran demasiado preciadas como para desperdiciarlas por él.

Se apareció en un lugar que no reconocía. Era una villa de Londres. Seguramente de antaño habría sido preciosa, pero ahora se encontraba destruida por completo. Las casas estaban quemadas y destrozadas y en el aire se encontraba la misma sensación que habitaba en Hogsmeade, al atravesar sus antiguas calles. Una sensación de abandono, de abatimiento… de dolor.

Entonces caminó por la calle principal, dejándose llevar. Sin importarle hacer ruido y que estuviera a descubierto. Qué más le daba que la encontraran? Que importaba eso ahora? Nada. Sería un alivio encontrar un pretexto para morir. Lo necesitaba. Lo pedía a gritos.

Entonces, al pasar frente a una casa destruida particularmente menos que las demás, un dejo de Déja vu le pasó por la mente. Entonces, sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de que aquella había sido su casa. Que aquella Villa había sido su entorno durante toda una vida. Y que no la había reconocido.

El hecho de no haber sido capaz de haberse dado cuenta de todo eso le produjo un fuerte sentimiento de horror. Si ya olvidaba todo… si olvidaba sus recuerdos más preciados e imborrables supuestamente… Qué iba a ser de ella? De qué viviría, si no era de recuerdos?

Tragando con dificultad, arrastrando los pies, se acercó a su casa. Le dolió profundamente atravesar la colgante verja que aún se balanceaba con el viento que corría libremente por el lugar y se sintió morir al tiempo que se paraba frente al umbral del hogar que tanto había amado. Que tanto la había protegido.

Le era desesperante pensar que tocaría a la puerta y no estaría su madre para ir a recibirla. Le era agobiante el hecho de que su padre no fuera a abrazarla y a preguntarle, con cara angustiada, cómo iba todo en el mundo que desconocía y al cual se hallaba unido por su única hija.

Cayó de rodillas, frente a la puerta de madera que aún se hallaba sobre sus goznes y fue incapaz de siquiera rozarla con sus dedos.

—Mamá… papá…—susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Entonces oyó pasos apresurados. Y oyó el sonido de los tacos de su madre chocar contra el piso de parqué. La puerta se abrió de par en par, con un sonido suave y un chirrido al final. Su mamá aparecía en el marco de aquella puerta con una sonrisa radiante. Llevaba unos jeans y un chaleco color rosa y su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño que le asentaba precioso. Entonces, por una puerta lateral, asomaba la cabeza medio calva de su padre y luego corría con los brazos abiertos hasta abrazarla cálidamente…

Abrió los ojos y el contacto de los reconfortantes brazos de su padre se desvanecieron en el viento.

Y se encontró de rodillas, llorando, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo, al lado de un plato sucio y amarillento que un día estuviera lleno de leche, esperando a que Crookshanks bebiera de él.

Le costaba tanto aceptar que no tenía a nadie… que se sentía tan sola… que sólo quería un segundo de paz, pero que le era imposible encontrarlo… Le era tan duro creer que jamás podría volver a soñar, que jamás podría volver a tener ninguna maldita ilusión…

El felpudo le decía "Welcome" de manera inverosímil.

Le parecía casi un insulto, una broma demasiado cruel.

Cerró los ojos, apretando sus puños, haciéndose daño al enterrarse sus uñas contra las palmas. Pero aquello ya no importaba. Qué importaba ahora el dolor tan leve de unos simples cortes en sus mano, cuando por dentro estaba deshecha?

Se apoyó en la pared, intentando tranquilizarse.

Un viento frío le acarició el rostro.

Su respiración se volvió más acompasada y su cuerpo dejó de temblar. Pero se quedó allí, inmóvil, sin ser capaz de moverse. Necesitaba quedarse unos momentos. Necesitaba creer que al estar allí sus padres estarían un poco más cerca de ella y la reconfortarían invisiblemente al caer en sueños. Necesitaba creer. Creer una vez más.

Se quedó pensando unos momentos.

Y de pronto se preguntó si un recuerdo es algo que se tenía o algo que se había perdido.

Y de pronto se preguntó si algo perdido se debía al olvido o al dolor.

Y de pronto se preguntó porque todas las preguntas que se hacía le llevaban inevitablemente a pensar en Ron.

Despertó al otro día, tiritando. Caía una llovizna helada y ella sólo andaba con una túnica simple, aparte de los vaqueros y una solera debajo. Sacó su varita y secó su ropa humedecida. Se incorporó, con los músculos entumecidos y sintió un leve martilleo en su cabeza.

Entonces se halló de pie nuevamente frente a su casa.

Tomó aire y alargó su mano para apoyarla en la aldaba de plata, algo corroída por el descuido y el tiempo. La giró hacia abajo y sintió un leve clic. Empujó la puerta y se abrió de inmediato, mostrándole un sucio y desordenado Hall de entrada. Un espejo se hallaba roto a un lado de la pared y, más allá, un arrimo se hallaba partido por la mitad, con la planta que debería sostener botada en el piso, seca.

Entró en el número 6 de Sunflower.

Con un nudo en la garganta recogió un portarretratos viejo que vio próximo a ella. Lo miró, emocionada, y se vio a si misma, con unos seis años, montada en una bicicleta, con su madre y su padre a ambos lados de ella, sonriéndole a la cámara.

Sonriendo! Hace años no veía una sonrisa alegre y sincera!

Parecían tan radiantes… tan despreocupados…

Avanzó hasta el Salón, mareándose de pronto. Aún le parecía sentir el perfume floral de su madre al entrar en aquella habitación. Las cortinas estaban quemadas y los sillones, apolillados. En medio de los restos de la mesa de centro, aún permanecían unos libros, inmóviles y expectantes a que alguien los recogiera. Fue hacia ellos y los tomó con cariño entre sus manos, acercándolos a su pecho, como si fueran un tesoro demasiado inconmensurable.

Levantó la mirada. En la pared aún había un resto de sangre. Sus padres no habían muerto sin luchar.

Una pistola se encontraba cerca de la escalera. Suponía que sus padres habrían bajado del segundo piso, armados, esperando que aquello les sirviera para vencer a los magos que habían entrado a su casa aquella tarde de primavera. Había sido una esperanza algo estúpida, pero ellos no sabían a que se enfrentaban realmente.

Era extraño entrar en aquella casa un poco más de dos años después de que sus padres murieran. Jamás había podido atravesar el umbral de su propia casa. Pero por alguna razón, ahora había logrado juntar el valor. O tal vez era el simple hecho de anhelar demasiado algo que le hiciera sentir mejor. Aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a lo único que le quedaba. Aquella casa.

Su casa.

Había ido al funeral, por supuesto. Había creído que iba a morir al tiempo que había visto como sus padres bajaban en cajas de madera oscuras y pulidas bajo la húmeda tierra del cementerio. Pero de alguna manera había logrado sobrevivir y había aprendido a convivir con el sentimiento de ya no tenerlos a su lado. Los extrañaba… oh, si… pero el dolor había mitigado un poco.

Sólo un poco… Pero al menos aún era posible vivir con aquel dolor.

Mirando las paredes, con sus cuadros y fotografías, pasó a la cocina. Aquel lugar se hallaba intacto. Había una revista abierta sobre la mesa de madera, como si la hubiesen dejado a medio leer. Al lado de ella, se hallaban los lentes de su padre.

Sus ojos se volvieron nublosos por unos segundos.

Torpemente, dejó el portarretrato y los libros sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla, frente a la revista. Se quedó inmóvil, cerrando los ojos, imaginando por un momento que su padre le regañaba por estar hojeando la revista que él estaba viendo.

Entonces escondió la cara entre sus manos y lloró suavemente, llenando de ecos la habitación. Llenando de sonidos aquel lugar que había abandonado hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Sollozando, se levantó de un salto y corrió, atravesando la Sala, subiendo las escaleras, abriendo de un golpe una puerta blanca, entrando súbitamente a su habitación.

Sintió como su corazón se partía un poco más de dolor al verla.

Sin poder creerlo, se sentó sobre su cama, que se hallaba intacta. A su lado, en la mesita, había una caja. Extrañada, la cogió entre sus manos y la abrió.

Abrió mucho los ojos al encontrar un papel que rezaba en la parte superior _"Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros"._ Bajo el título se hallaba el nombre de Harry y el de Ron. Secretario y Tesorero.

Unos cuantos sickles de plata se hallaban en el fondo de la caja. También habían unas cuantas insignias.

Secretario y tesorero… Harry y Ron…

De pronto se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo. Faltaba alguien.

Harry…

Ni siquiera estaba Harry…

Incluso si tuviera la esperanza de vencer al Innombrable, ya jamás podrían volver a ser ellos… jamás podrían volver a ser "Harry, Ron y Hermione".

El trío dorado.

Maldito Voldemort… Maldito Harry… Maldito Ron… Maldita ella misma…

Si hubiera permanecido junto a Ron en aquel momento, tal vez habría podido alertar al pelirrojo de que un Avada Kedavra se dirigía a él… Harry no habría tenido que dar su vida por él… Voldemort habría muerto…

Pero no.

Draco Malfoy se había encargado de mantenerla ocupada.

Ni siquiera el hecho de haberlo matado le consolaba, tampoco el hecho de recordarlo sangrando, agonizando. Ni siquiera el hecho de recordándolo aullar de dolor, ahogándose en su propia pura e inmunda sangre. La culpa seguía en ella. El dolor no mitigaba. Absolutamente nada.

Cuanto odio… cuanto dolor…

Entonces se volteó y, juntando valor, abrió el cajón de la mesita que había tras ella.

_«Juro Solemnemente que Mis Intenciones Si Son Buenas»._

Sonrió levemente ante el título de aquel pergamino amarillento y arrugado. Lo alargó y leyó, conteniendo los sollozos que pugnaban por salir de su boca.

_"Harry, Ron y Hermione plasman un juramento en este pergamino. Prometen cumplirlo así sea lo último que hagan. El castigo de no hacerlo será comer todos los días un pastel hecho por Hagrid…"_

Se mordió la lengua, sintiendo que se moría de dolor. Sintiendo que se ahogaba de tantas lágrimas dentro de si.

_"Yo, Ronald Bilius Weasley, prometo hacerme guardián de los Cannons y llevarlos a ser campeones de la Liga por primera vez desde 1892. Luego, algún día, cuando pueda reunir el valor, me declararé ante Hermione y supongo que le pediré que se case conmigo, aunque tenga que aguantarla con su rollo de la P.E.D.D.O. y todo eso. Juro que con mi primer sueldo le regalaré una túnica de gala a mi madre y que algún día voy a lograr que Hermione no lea durante todo un día. Juro que nadie jamás me ganará en el ajedrez y que algún día le diré a papá que su Ford Anglia es un auto salvaje y se encuentra en el bosque Prohibido…"_

Rió, en una mezcla de felicidad y sufrimiento. Siguió leyendo.

_"Yo, Hermione Jane Granger, juro leerme más de mil veces la Historia de Hogwarts y aprendérmela de memoria. Juro que algún día lograré liberar a los elfos de su esclavitud y sacar el más alto puntaje de EXTASIS en toda la Historia de Hogwarts. Juro que algún día lograré que mi pelo se vuelva manejable y que lograré que Ron estudie durante más de tres horas para un examen. Algún día lo venceré en ajedrez y tal vez hasta le diga que le quiero como más que un amigo. Juro que, siguiendo el consejo de Harry, escribiré un libro para que los hombres con la variabilidad de sentimientos del porte de una cucharita de té puedan comprender la compleja psicología femenina y que jamás dejaré un día sin estudiar ni aprender algo en toda mi vida…"_

Cuántos juramentos habían quedado en el aire, sin cumplirse? Cuántos sueños habían quedado enterrados bajo las palabras "Harry murió"? Y qué podían hacer?

Comerse los pasteles de Hagrid?

_Comerse los pasteles de Hagrid…?_

Alargó la última parte del pergamino, juntando las fuerzas para leer lo siguiente.

_"… Yo, Harry James Potter, juro solemnemente amar a Ginny por siempre. Prometo casarme con ella algún día y construir una Casa en el Valle de Godric, justo al lado de la Casa que tendrán Ron y Hermione (aunque ellos todavía no sepan esto). Prometo ser el padrino de la boda de ellos y también el padrino de su primer hijo, que se llamará Harry, por supuesto, en honor a mi… Por mi parte, prometo que mi primer hijo con Ginny se llamará Ronmione, en honor a ellos dos, y que si no lo cumplo, además de lo de Hagrid, dejaré de volar en mi Saeta por un año completo, algo que sería terrible, ya que no podría jugar por los Cannons, como planeo… Juro que algún día pasaré más de un mes sin sufrir un accidente ni meterme a algún Bosque Prohibido y que de Elfo Doméstico, tendré a Dobby. Pero, lo más importante de todo… es que Juro estar siempre junto a las tres personas que más amo en el mundo. A Ginny, por supuesto, y a las dos personas que hicieron de mi vida… que hicieron de mi vida una verdadera "vida" y aventura. Juro que siempre, siempre estaré junto a Ron y Hermione, porque sin ellos no soy nada, sin ellos yo no existiría, sin ellos, nada tiene sentido. Siempre estaremos juntos…"_

Sus ojos no pudieron más.

Faltándole el aire, temblando violentamente, soltó el pergamino de sus manos y hundió la cara en una almohada roñosa, rogando ahogarse en ella. Rogando morir allí mismo.

A su lado, el pergamino permanecía abierto, con la última frase aún sin leer.

_"… Siempre estaremos juntos, siempre seremos «Harry, Ron y Hermione»."_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Qué les pareció?_

_Muy malo? _

_Recuerde: cualquier reclamo o sugerencia o avada kedavra virtual, mandarlo vía** review.** _

_Morgan Quid._

_Hermana de Herms Weasley._

_Amante del fantasma de Sirius Balck._

_Con una segunda identidad llamada Ginny Weasley._

_Con complejo de Hermione._


	5. Vaivenes del Columpio Atado a Nuestras

**Si... me demoré... lo siento! Me costó demasiado escribir este capítulo!!! creo que más que ningún otro... no me convencían algunas partes, cambié otras... ojalá el resultado les guste **

**Muchas gracias a Herms Weasley, que leyó este capi primero... y que me obligó a ponerme a escribir!!! Gracias a ME, a Artemis Shiro y a Alicia** **por dejarme reviews!!! los demás los contesté por el reply **

**Es más largo de lo habitual, espero que no se aburran.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

**Vaivenes del Columpio Atado a Nuestras Vidas**

_**«…**Aléjate. Hace tiempo que sólo hace frío._

_Hace una eternidad el sol no sale._

_Pareciera que hace siglos no vienes junto al solsticio._

_Y miénteme. Miéntele a todos._

_Y ven. Aquí… una vez más…_

_Escóndete con la noche, escabúllete entre los vientos._

_Viaja junto a las estrellas, corre entre extrañas nebulosas…_

_Recorre entero aquel cielo infinito, _

_incluso salta entre aquellas nubes que alguna vez fueron lluvia, _

_que alguna vez estuvieron entre nosotros._

_Harapos, andrajos, suciedad y mentiras…_

_No son nada. No significan nada._

_No son lo que soy, representan lo que dejaste._

_Búscame, entre árboles. Entre la hierba infinita._

_Y encuéntrame. Bajo el cielo. Bajo aquel árbol._

_Sola, con miradas perdidas, con soluciones indescubiertas…_

_Aguardando, entre estremecimientos…_

_Aguardando, como siempre **…»

* * *

**_

_« Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me? »_

Palabras, palabras, palabras…

Podría decir tantas cosas, pensar otras miles… Pero que sentido tendría todo, si realmente no servíría de nada? Si lo único que hacían era limitar los sentimientos, ponerle fronteras a las cosas… Mientras lo que más buscaba ahora era libertad… era…

Eras tú…

Te busco y no te encuentro. Porque te ocultas en las paredes, en las esquinas, en cada puerta, en cada silla… en cada rincón de todos lados. A cada parte que voy, a cada sitio que llego. Te ocultas de mi, para que no pueda verte, jugando conmigo, con mis sentimientos… porque sabes. Debes saber que aunque no pueda verte, te siento.

Debes saberlo, Harry…

O acaso no me oyes susurrar tu nombre entre sueños? O acaso no sientes mis caricias, cuando sueño que estás aquí, una vez más? No puedes sentirlo? No puedes? Y… puedo dejar yo de torturarme con todo esto? Puedo dejar de buscarte… aunque sea…?

No, no, no…

No puedo olvidarte. No quiero olvidarte…

Pero se me hace urgente poder sacarte un momento de mis pensamientos. No puedo vivir de esta manera, porque no es vida. Aunque a veces me pareciera que ni siquiera quiero vivir, así que realmente no tiene sentido arrancar a lo único que, irónicamente, le da vida a mi vida.

Harry… estás tan lejos…

Tan lejos…

Cuanto, Merlín, cuanto quisiera cerrar los ojos y, al abrirlos, poder verte aquí. Una vez más… sólo una. Y seria feliz, podría vivir una eternidad entera con eso… Pero ahora todo se me hace demasiado difícil, demasiado duro… Si estuvieras aquí… si estuvieras aquí, dándome un poco más de esperanza, dándome un poco más de todo lo que me dabas… Te necesito. Te extraño. Te quiero. No… es más que eso. Te amo.

Caminó sin ganas a la oscura cocina y abrió la llave del agua, dejando que cayera en la copa que había sacado. Comprobó la pureza con un par de hechizos y se llevó a los labios la copa, sirviéndose un sorbo. Se quedó de pie, quieta por unos momentos, sin hacer nada. Luego se volteó y fue hacia el sillón que había pasos más allá.

Otra vez, todo estaba en silencio.

Se estiró sobre el sofá y se quedó con una mano colgando en el aire, sosteniendo la copa de agua. No se oía absolutamente nada. Incluso, concentrándose, podía llegar a oír el sonido de los latidos de su corazón. Se relajó, sintiendo como todo en ella trabajaba a la perfección.

Era irónico pensar en como físicamente podía encontrarse tan bien pensando en que por dentro… en el fondo de ella, estaba deshecha.

Pensar en que, si todo hubiera sido de otra forma, no se encontraría en aquel lugar, sin nadie más que ella misma de compañía… sino que estaría tal vez viajando, tal vez cenando con alguien más… o quien sabe, paseando por Hogsmeade, o hablando con alguien en especial…

Todos aquellos supuestos que rodeaban su vida y que habían quedado atrás… todas las cosas que había planeado y se había obligado a dejar ir… Tantas posibilidades rotas. Tantas flores resquebrajadas en el suelo… Y todo por la falta de una sola persona, por la ausencia de una sola persona… Pues habría podido soportar cualquier cosa, menos aquella pérdida. No, no podía… porque toda su vida la había planeado en torno a una vida futura con él. Y al irse, así, de pronto… se había quedado sin futuro. Sin presente. Sin… nada.

Si sólo pudiera…

Si tuviera la fortaleza, el poder…

Cerró los ojos, derrotada, sintiendo que una lágrima resbalaba por sus ojos, hacia su cabello, mientras ella se sumía en la oscuridad de sus párpados. Tosió. Tomó un sorbo de agua. Dejó caer la copa al piso, sin importarle que se hiciera trizas. Ya habría tiempo para repararla… ya habría tiempo…

Pues había tiempo para arreglar cualquier cosa, menos la vida misma… menos su vida. Estaba rota. Tal vez no tuviera reparación.

No le interesaba realmente…

Duele tanto mirar alrededor y no ver nada más que soledad… no ver nada más que sonrisas falsas e hipócritas de la gente que intenta aparentar que todo está bien mientras todo cae… No soporto las mentiras, lo sabes… y a pesar de que mi mundo se ha vuelto una mentira por completo, aguardando el momento en que aparezcas por el jardín, caminando hacia mi… no aguanto las falsedades de los demás…

Pues para mi, las mentiras que levanto a mi alrededor son una verdad a largo plazo… porque no puede pasar una eternidad sin ti… sé que no…

Será que es un crimen tener tantas esperanzas sin llegar a tener verdaderas ilusiones? Es un delito crearme falsas ilusiones? No lo creo. No es un delito querer sobrevivir. Y si no fuera por aquellas mentiras… ya estaría un poco más muerta. Un poco más de lo que estoy ahora.

Traición, amor, tal vez…

Son sólo palabras vacías las que aparecen en mi mente. Palabras inconexas… Qué otra cosa puedo hacer ahora? Acaso sonreír, acaso llorar? Tiene sentido? Pero… tiene sentido mi vida entera?

Debería tratar de olvidarte un poco, tal vez…

Tratar de luchar un poco más, revivir algo más…

Harry, Harry, Harry… Es absurdo pensar en como todo en este momento, cada palabra, cada segundo y cada respiro se resumen en tu nombre. En qué momento te transformaste en todo para mi? En qué momento te transformaste en mi vida misma? Ahora? Hace tres años? Toda mi vida?

Nunca había caído de esta forma. Pero es que me siento…

Me siento…

Sola?

Es posible.

Me alejé de todos, del mundo entero. De mi familia y de las persona que amaba. Porque cada persona me recordaba ti… y cada vez que veía a los ojos de otra persona, creía verte a ti…

Quizá sólo me volví loca… quizá sólo perdí mi cordura y ya no me quedan nada más que recuerdos…

Abrió los ojos.

Reparó la copa que había en el suelo.

De pronto, sintió golpes en la puerta.

Abrió los ojos, alerta y asustada. Tomó su varita de inmediato de la mesita que había a su lado, incorporándose ágilmente, secando el rastro de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro, y todos sus sentidos se volcaron a aquella puerta de madera que se hallaba a unos pasos de ella.

A pesar de querer terminar todo, siempre su instinto de sobrevivencia se volvía más fuerte en momentos como aquel. Era inevitable hacer todo lo posible por vivir un segundo más, un momento más… Era como ganar.

Si moría, significaba una batalla vencida más para Voldemort.

Y no podía dejar que él ganara.

No cuando era lo único que no le había quitado. Su escasa vida.

—Quién es?—preguntó, apenas levantando la voz, con la varita expectante.

—Soy Ron—dijo una voz ronca, desde afuera—. Soy yo, Ginny… Por favor, ábreme.

Ginny abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Ron?

Qué hacía allí?

—Cuáles son los únicos cromos de Ranas de Chocolate que te faltan?—preguntó Ginny, por rutina.

—Ptolomeo y Agripa.

La puerta se abrió y pudo ver a su hermano, todo empapado y con un bulto entre los brazos. De un segundo a otro, pareció perder el equilibrio y entró a la casa tambaleándose bajo el peso que sostenía.

Estaba temblando.

_«Dios. Es Hermione!»,_ pensó Ginny, desesperada.

Dio unos pasos y cerró la puerta, apresuradamente. Se acercó a Ron y lo observó con los ojos como platos, interrogante. Por un momento logró no pensar en Harry y se concentró en su hermano.

Jamás lo había visto peor. Estaba pálido y sudoroso. Tenía escalofríos, y sus pecas se marcaban extrañamente sobre su piel tan pálida que parecía tener un leve color amoratado.

—Qué ocurrió?—preguntó Ginny, sin saber que hacer—. Quién es? Qué ocurre, Ron?

—Me atacaron—dijo Ron, cerrando los ojos, adolorido por alguna herida que no alcanzaba a divisar—. Estaba en Hogsmeade, en la cueva… y me atacaron unos mortífagos.

Ginny lo miró con los ojos como platos.

Miró el cuerpo que su hermano aún no soltaba de sus manos y sintió que todo se detenía en ese momento.

—Quién es…?—preguntó Ginny, aguantando la respiración.

—Luna—dijo Ron, bajando la cabeza—… Está muerta.

El aire de la habitación pareció haberse ido de pronto. Porque por alguna razón, súbitamente no podía respirar. Y todo se sentía frío… como si el calor hubiera decidido escaparse…

_«Está muerta…»_

—Y Hermione?—preguntó, con una voz que parecía no ser suya.

—Se fue. Se marchó. Hace unos días. No he sabido nada de ella.

El pelirrojo dejó a Luna sobre el sofá que unos segundos atrás habían soportado a la pelirroja y, cuando se volvió a su hermana, vio que los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas.

—No puedo creer que Luna…—dijo ella, tapándose la cara con las manos, para esconder sus lágrimas.

Ron se acercó a ella.

No sabía que hacer. No podía abrazarla. Se sentía tan perdido… tan…

—Estás vivo!

Ginny dio un alarido luego de musitar aquellas palabras y se echó sobre él, sollozando convulsivamente, aferrándose a su pecho—. Estás vivo, Ron! Estás vivo! Estás vivo… estás vivo…

Se quedó allí, entre los brazos torpes de Ron, sollozando como una niña pequeña, mientras pensaba en lo que hubiera ocurrido si también Ron hubiese muerto. Y de repente supo que jamás había querido tanto a su hermano como en aquel momento. Jamás lo había necesitado más que ahora.

—Le alcanzaste a decir que la quería?—preguntó Ginny, entre gemidos y lágrimas algo más tranquilas—. Le dijiste…?

—Si, Ginny—respondió Ron.

—Estás herido?—preguntó ella, mirándolo con preocupación a través de sus ojos brillantes.

Él no respondió, pero se dejó caer en una silla y se sacó la túnica, para quedar sólo en pantalones y solera. Se quitó la última y dejó al descubierto una herida de al menos diez centímetros, en el costado. Además de los moretones y contusiones menores. Además, pudo darse cuenta de que su tobillo se hallaba hinchado y parecía el doble de tamaño de lo normal.

Se acercó a él rápidamente y le curó la pierna con un conjuro que había aprendido de Tonks, hace mucho tiempo. Luego examinó la herida, hizo un hechizo y luego vendó el sector con unas gasas de extraño color alrededor del pecho de su hermano.

Lo miró, con ojos brillantes.

—Debemos enterrar a Luna—dijo Ginny, al cabo de unos segundos—. Debemos enterrarla en Ottery Saint Catchpole.

Ron asintió, cerrando los ojos.

Volver a Ottery St. Catchpole… Volver a ver…

Ginny se levantó y fue hacia el sillón. Retiró la sábana con la que estaba envuelto el cuerpo de la que alguna vez fuera su amiga y le acarició el rostro, sintiendo un dolor gigantesco en un lugar de su pecho. Se veía tranquila. Parecía estar durmiendo.

—No la mataron con un Avada Kedavra—dijo Ginny—. No, cierto?

Ron negó con la cabeza.

Lo había imaginado, no tenía aquella expresión de terror típica en su rostro.

Se acercó a su cara, que se encontraba fría como el hielo, y la besó en la frente. Acarició su mejilla, mojándola con algunas lágrimas suyas.

—Dile a Harry… que lo amo—susurró en el oído de la rubia—. Dile… que aún estoy aquí. Que aún vivo… que vivo por él.

Ron escuchaba, con la mirada perdida, las palabras de Ginny.

—Dile a Harry…—susurró Ginny, abrazando a la que alguna vez fuera su amiga—. Que aún estoy aquí… que aún estoy aquí…

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

—Han logrado asegurar el lugar—dijo Ginny, con voz queda—. Será sólo por una hora, así que debemos irnos ya.

Tomó su túnica y su capa de viaje ajadas y descosidas en muchas partes. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo su mejor ropa. La menos sucia, la menos gastada. Sólo se la ponía en ocasiones especiales. Pero los continuos cambios de domicilio y batallas con equipaje a cuestas que había tenido que soportar, habían hecho que su mejor túnica estuviera medio destrozada.

Ocasiones especiales… funerales, era decir mejor.

Y ahora debía despedir a Luna con aquella vieja ropa. Despedirla, intentando darle los honores que ella merecía… intentando continuar. Intentando no caer. Pero… es que se trataba de Luna. Luna Lovegood. La única chica que había logrado sacarle alguna sonrisa en aquellos tres años. La más cuerda de todos.

La única que a pesar de todo, jamás había dejado de vivir.

Se abrochó los botones dorados, suavemente. Esperando pacientemente a que Ron se pusiera ropa. Esperando a que se decidiera dejar partir a la rubia. Entendía que para él había sido más difícil. Luna había caído mientras estaba su cuidado. Pero ella estaba demasiado débil aún… y no había logrado soportar aquellos cruciatus que los mortífagos se habían encargado de hacerle padecer en sus últimos momentos…

Él se sentía culpable. Aquel curioso _"Complejo de Harry"._

Al cabo de un par de minutos, logró hacer que su hermano saliera de su mutismo y, haciendo memoria, logró realizarle un encantamiento estimulante, para que se repusiera al menos por unos minutos.

Tomó la mano de Luna, envuelta en una sábana blanca y vestida pulcramente. Y junto a ella y su hermano, se aparecieron en el pueblito de Ottery Saint Catchpole. No podían aparecerse directamente en la casa de los Lovegood, así que tendrían que caminar un trecho, con el cuerpo de su amiga invisible a los ojos normales, flotando ante ellos.

Caminaron un buen trecho hasta llegar a una casa semi destruida.

Pasaron luego de decir las contraseñas que les pidieron y entraron a un patio con césped. Era verde, exquisito y gigante. En una esquina, se encontraban dos lápidas. La madre y el padre de la chica. Ahora ella iría junto a ellos. Lamentablemente.

—Revélense— musitó Fred, ante sus ojos.

Ginny se quitó la capa invisible y el encantamiento desilusionador y miró con los ojos llorosos a su hermano. El labio le tembló y rápidamente se acercó a él, besándolo en la mejilla y abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Oh, Fred!—susurró Ginny, quebrándose en leves sollozos—. Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí…!

El suspiró.

—Vamos Ginny, no más llantos—dijo su hermano, sonriendo a penas, intentando reconfortarla—. Mamá… ya tenemos suficiente con los de ella.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos.

—Vino Mamá…?

Fred asintió.

Ginny se soltó de él y le señaló a Ron antes de saludar a otra gente que no veía hace siglos. Todos parecían más demacrados desde la última vez que los viera. Se sorprendió mucho al observar cada uno de los rostros que había presentes, intentando no sucumbir ante la desesperación general. A lo lejos divisó a unos antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts. Pero nadie hablaba con nadie. Todos estaban sumidos en su mundo.

Allí no estaba Hermione, tampoco.

Entonces, frente al túmulo al que habían transportado el cuerpo de Luna, vio a su madre.

Ella giró la cabeza. A su lado, George la sostenía.

—Mamá!

Ginny corrió rápidamente y se lanzó al pecho de su madre, que se quedó muda de la sorpresa al verla. La abrazó fuertemente, apretándola junto a si misma, como queriendo que no se marchara nunca y le besó la frente afectuosamente, con un beso húmedo por las lágrimas con que lo recibía.

—Estás tan pálida!—exclamó Molly, derrotada, observándola de arriba a abajo—. Tan delgada, Ginny…

Ginny no respondió. Pasó por alto el hecho de que su madre pesara al menos veinte kilos menos y que tuviera unas ojeras tan grandes que parecían llegar hasta su nariz.

—Tranquila, madre…—dijo George, intentando sonar natural—. Ginny sabe cuidarse y está muy bien… muy bien…

Esas palabras sonaban como un insulto.

Pero había que aguardar las apariencias… No quería que su madre enfermara de los nervios por causa de ella, que se negaba a vivir junto a ellos. Debía vivir sola. Todos lo sabían, aunque el amor de su madre jamás podría comprender eso.

Se separó un poco de la gente cuando los demás comenzaron a acercarse hacia donde estaban ellos y observó de lejos la ceremonia presidida por alguien a quien no conocía, pero que era importante dentro del grupo que aún se mantenía en pie. Vio a Ron apartado, al igual que ella. Y de pronto comprendió que su hermano no estaba mal porque Luna se hubiera ido, o al menos no del todo…

Faltaba algo, faltaba alguien. Faltaba Hermione.

Bajó la cabeza.

Cuando el cuerpo de Luna desapareció entre llamas blancas y en el suelo sólo quedó una fría lápida que rezaba _"En Memoria de Luna Lovegood" _supo que había soportado demasiado y todo comenzó a darle vueltas.

No soportaba ver nada a su alrededor. Ya no.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

_«… I've gotta tell you what a state I´m in…_

…_I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones…_

…_That I started looking for a warning sign…»_

Sé que me has visto. A pesar de que supuestamente soy invisible.

Me quito la capa de invisibilidad. Espero a que llegues. Sé que dirás mi nombre. Y sé que luego no sabrás como continuar. Intentarás decir algo, luego dirás algunas palabras desesperadas… Tal vez, hasta logres hacerme entender alguna estúpida razón. Pero lo dudo…

—Hermione…

Sonrío. A pesar de todo, te conozco, no?

—Yo… creo que, digo… Bueno…

Aguardo. Es difícil verte, sabes? Siempre se me hizo difícil, pero ahora es insoportable. Si no fuera tan orgullosa, si no fuera tan yo, me tiraría en tus brazos y jamás te soltaría. Y tal vez te obligaría a besarme. Lentamente, muy despacio… sin prisas…

—Lo siento, Ron—digo, con la voz apagada—. Sabes que no…

—Cuándo fue, Hermione?—preguntas, de pronto—. Cuándo fue?

Te miro, sin comprender.

—No sé de que hablas…

Es increíble lo tristes y cansados que pueden parecer tus ojos en este momento… Te parecerá lo mismo de los míos en estos segundos?

De pronto, el hecho de que estés aquí me provoca algo extraño. Como si con tu presencia ya todo acabara. Como si… es raro. Te quiero, pero quisiera ahogarte en aquel mar de recuerdos que pareciste olvidar de pronto.

Quisiera borrarte de mi vida…

—Es sólo…—me observas, impotente—. Es sólo que… te quiero, Hermione…

…Y pensar que una vez había creído que la verdad nos haría libres… Pero no. La verdad no nos hace libres, Ron, puedes decirme ahora que me quieres tantas veces como seas capaz de pronunciarlo, pero eso tan solo nos recordará que con el amor no basta…

Sonrío. Tristemente.

—Te quiero?—pregunto—... dónde¿dónde esta ese amor? No lo siento ni lo noto, Ron… sólo oigo palabras, palabras vacías…

Abres los ojos, dolido.

—No!—dices, desesperado—, No! Está aquí, Hermione, aquí… en nosotros!—se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, acercándola a él—. Aquí, a nuestro alrededor…!

—A nuestro alrededor?—pregunto—. A nuestro alrededor hay aire, hay tristeza… hay muerte. Tu elegiste eso, Ron… yo no… Sin embargo me condenaste a esto… Y jamás tomaste en cuenta lo que yo sentía… Quieres que ahora te escuche, Ron? Quieres que ahora te diga que yo también te quiero, que todo está bien? Quieres que te de mis malditas esperanzas que rechazaste una y otra vez?

El pelirrojo la miró, sin decir nada.

—No, Ronald Weasley…—bajo la cabeza. Estoy sollozando, acaso?—. Ya… ya no hay vuelta atrás. Y lo sabes… lo supiste desde siempre… Lo que me extraña es haber sido tan paciente. Y que tu hayas sido tan cobarde para decírmelo recién ahora, cuando no vale la pena.

Entonces me volteo definitivamente.

Cuánto puede durar este dolor? Un mes, un año, toda una vida?

Tal vez.

Tal vez…

El amor es frágil… tan frágil, Ron… y eso nunca lo pensaste.

Amarte toda una vida? Toda la poca vida que me queda? Y sufrir a cada instante por esperar siempre, por aguardar a que algo cambiara las cosas? No. Ya te lo dije: Nunca fui muy paciente. Lo que me sorprende es que tu lo hayas sido.

Tal vez te faltaba amor. Tal vez no me querías tanto como lo pensé…

_«… When the truth is, I miss you…_

…_Yeah the truth is, that I miss you so…»_

**

* * *

**

**O **

**

* * *

**

_«…I don't know your face no more…_

…_Or feel your touch that I adore…»_

Salió afuera y corrió por el pueblo. No se detuvo, hasta llegar a una colina. Con rabia, se dio cuenta de que era la Colina Stoatshed, la que habían tenido que escalar, hace mucho, para llegar a los Mundiales de Quidditch…

Se alejó corriendo del lugar y se desapareció, para aparecer en otro sitio distinto. Se dio cuenta de que La Madriguera se alzaba ante ella y a lo lejos divisó otras lápidas.

_«En Memoria de Arthur Weasley»._

_«En memoria de Percy Weasley»._

_«En memoria de Charlie Weasley»._

Volteó su cabeza para no ver aquellas imágenes y fue hacia el patio trasero de la que alguna vez había sido su hogar. Fue hacia el seto, en donde antiguamente se escondían pequeños gnomos, y se sentó en el columpio que una vez le había construido su padre, muchos años atrás… en lo que parecían siglos y siglos…

Se meció suavemente en él.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que el viento le resbalara por la cara.

Todas las tumban tenían el ridículo epíteto de_ "En Memoria de…"_

Pero era estúpido. Porque era insensato pensar que una piedra fría que jamás había tenido que ver con una persona pudiera rezar aquellas palabras. No. La memoria se llevaba en los lugares, en los recuerdos. En los pensamientos.

Su vida entera era algo _"en memoria de"_ los caídos. Todo. Absolutamente todo.

—También crees lo mismo?—dijo una voz ronca, tras ella—. No le encuentras sentido a aquello?

Asustada y totalmente desarmada, Ginny se volteó. Pero se tranquilizó al ver a Ron frente a ella.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

Ron fue hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

Ya no le importaba realmente que él fuera un impostor por no haberle preguntado alguna cosa que sólo ellos supieran. Por una vez, quería confiar… aunque fuera un momento. Algo le decía que no iba a pasar nada, así que hizo caso a su instinto, y sólo se quedó allí, meciéndose junto a su hermano, lentamente, como si nada más importara.

Pues realmente nada más importaba en ese momento.

—Toda mi vida esperé por el momento propicio en el que decir lo que quería, hacer lo que siempre había soñado—dijo Ron, suavemente, como si su voz apenas sonara por sobre el viento—. Toda mi vida esperé. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca fui lo bastante valiente o inteligente, no lo sé… para actuar. Y ahora veo que perdí mi oportunidad. Ahora veo que es demasiado tarde para muchas cosas.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—Hermione se marchó, Ginny—dijo Ron, cerrando los ojos—. Se fue. Y todo fue mi culpa, cada cosa que ha ocurrido es mi culpa…

Ginny se volteó hacia él, con los ojos inundados.

—No digas eso!—suplicó— no lo digas! Harry solía decirlo siempre, Ron… por favor… no me hagas recordarlo más de lo que lo hago siempre!

Él asintió, apenado y su rostro pareció tornarse aún más lastimoso.

—Ahora… ahora me di cuenta de que la perdí. La perdí hace mucho, sin darme cuenta…

Aquello fue el colmo para su hermana.

Ginny se levantó de golpe, sintiendo que la ira ardía dentro de ella. Se paró frente a su hermano y lo abofeteó con toda la fuerza que encontró.

—Como te atreves, Ron!—gritó, sin importarle el que pudieran matarla allí mismo por su atrevimiento—. Como Te Atreves a Decir Eso!

Se echó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo con toda la fuerza que tenía. Ron, sorprendido, se cayó de espaldas sobre la hierba y se quedó inmóvil, aguantando los golpes que le daba Ginny en un intento desesperado de opacar un segundo su dolor, de hacérselo sentir a alguien más.

—Harry Murió, Ron!—gritó, llorando—. Murió! Y tu vienes y me dices que has perdido a Hermione? Vienes y me dices que no puedes más? Cómo te atreves a decirme eso, cuando yo soy realmente la que no tiene ni siquiera una Maldita Esperanza! Cuando yo soy la única que jamás podrá recuperarlo! Yo, Ron, yo!

Pero, súbitamente, su voz se apagó.

Abrió mucho los ojos.

El viento comenzó a correr mucho más fuerte y rápido.

Algo la invadió repentinamente. Tan rápido y tan leve que no se dio cuenta cuando se encontró de espaldas en el césped, bajo el árbol que tanto había amado durante su niñez, respirando profundamente, sintiendo la paz más inmensa que jamás había logrado experimentar.

De pronto sintió que todo cesaba.

Pero entonces, como si fuera un sueño, sintió que algo parecido al aire se condensaba a su lado y que unos labios se posaban en su mejilla, suavemente, como en un sueño. Y entonces supo que ya no todo estaba tan mal, que de pronto se sentía con fuerzas para afrontar lo que fuera, y que algo…

Fue entonces en que cayó rendida, durmiendo profundamente, como no hacía desde hacía años.

Y un susurro salió de su boca.

Un nombre.

—_Harry…_

_«…I don't know your thoughts these days…_

…_We're strangers in an empty space…»

* * *

_

la Primera canción que usé: Missing, de Evanescence... la segunda, Warning Sign, de Coldplay... y la última: we might as well be strangers, de Keane...

Espero que les haya gustado!!!! de verdad!!!!!!!

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Open Your Eyes

No me reprochen.. u.u Yo sé que no me merezco nada (tal vez un par de cruciatus por ahí... o na estancia en el infierno un ratito XD) pero de verdad... fue todo por ustedes!!

Podría hebr actualizado en dos semanas, pero no quería un mal capítulo. No saben cuantas veces borré partes enteras! No saben cuantas veces reescribí y reescribí párrafos para luego darme cuenta de que no me gustaban, de que estaban mal. Encima tuve todas las últimas pruebas encima, tuve un concurso que me tuvo una semana totalmente ocupada... luego salí de vacas y mis papás me raptaron en un viaje al sur de tres semanas... y fue en esas vacaciones que pude relajarme y escribir algo decente. Entonces llegué aquí y sólo por ustedes me sumergí en este capítulo. Y el resultado me encantó. Me gustó mucho.

Piensen que este capi está dedicado a cada una de las personas que lee esta historia que es puro sentimiento. Les agradezco una infinidad sus reviews, que son los que me alegran este triste mes.

Los amo a cada uno de ustedes! De verdad... Y agradezco a los siguientes temas que ayudaron a escribir el capítulo XD: Open your Eyes- Snow Patrol (para los ke tengan cable.. el tema que sale en los comerciales de "ER"), Saturnine-The Gathering, A rush Of Blood to the head-Coldplay, My Life-Dido, Shape of my Heart-Sting, Tu recuerdo-Ricky Martin y Bebe y Mad about You-Hooverphonic.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Open Your Eyes**

**"…**_I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine**…"**_

Excusas.

Siempre excusas, de todas formas y maneras posibles. Algunas creíbles, otras absurdas. Servían siempre un montón; sobre todo cuando las situaciones se volvían algo duras. Pero eran excusas a fin de cuentas y se suponía que siempre terminaban haciendo más mal que bien.

Es por eso que por enésima vez quería intentar ser sincero con él mismo. Tal vez intentar no cubrir todo lo difícil de soportar con tantas mentiras o irrealismos.

Pero era tan difícil…

**o O o**

Hace mucho había leído un libro ("que novedad", habría dicho Ron si le escuchara decir eso). No era muy bueno, era más bien una novela policial de poca monta que había concluido algo enfurruñada. En fin… lo rescatable del cuento en sí era una pequeña melodía-canción que estaba escrita en él.

Hablaba de una flor. Una flor azul (muy cursi, no?). Se suponía que algo así como la protagonista la cantaba y de ese modo se acordaba de la persona que quería (o amaba?) y que por razones que ahora no recordaba… (Sorpresa, sorpresa!) Ya no estaba con ella.

Hermione hundió la cabeza en la almohada, exclamando algo que sonaba como "Oh, Merlín!". Era un poco tarde, pero recién se daba cuenta que todo aquel preámbulo absurdo significaba solamente que necesitaba cualquier excusa para pensar en Ron.

**o O o**

Dejó flores (algo resecas, pero era lo único que había logrado encontrar) sobre aquellas tumbas.

Que tristeza de vida que llevaba, pensó Ginny, frunciendo la boca en un gesto desconforme que tal vez en otra época habría logrado significar cosas muy distintas. Mirando las inscripciones se arrodilló sobre el pasto aún verde que se entremezclaba con el barro cercano a su antigua casa por causa de las lluvias tan comunes. Apoyó sus manos en el lugar, en la tierra, inspirando profundamente sólo para descubrir que a pesar de todo el aroma innato y casi salvaje de aquel lugar tan importante seguía allí. Aún seguía allí.

Conteniendo un suspiro tomó aquella tierra con agua, manchando aún más sus ya de por si sucias manos y las alzó para luego dejar caer el contenido de ella, viendo cada uno de sus movimientos como en otra dimensión, como en un mundo aparte. Todo parecía pasar como en cámara lenta y esto parecía resaltar aún más la tristeza de sus actos.

Últimamente todo iba aún peor, si es que podía caber algo así en su torcido mundo. Hasta su humor calmo se estaba agotando, pues no soportaba nada y ya no había nada que no le pareciera oscuro y asqueroso (aunque así fuera realmente…)

Sabía. Siempre lo había sabido. Pero la partida que desde un comienzo había jugado a perder ya comenzaba a disgustarle. Todo le comenzaba a pesar, incluso más que antes.

**o O o**

Que desagradable era matar a tanta gente en un solo día pensando irónicamente en que hace unos años (o eran siglos y siglos?) solía estremecerse ante la simple mención de esos asuntos. Tal vez se habían rebajado al ponerse a la altura de los mortífagos, pero sinceramente todo aquello ya no se trataba de una cuestión de honra o valores. La cuestión era simplemente sobrevivir.

Sobrevivir… mantenerse vivo. O, según la Real Academia (institución que ya no existía, por cierto, recordó Hermione con pesar), mantenerse a salvo en situaciones extremas. Bueno… todas las definiciones posibles al final significaban la misma estúpida cosa. Matar o ser matado.

Bostezó.

Necesitaba hacer algo con urgencia, sentirse importante. Intentar ser modesta mientras otros la halagaran, sentirse útil y de gran relevancia. Necesitaba oír y sentir la envidia de los demás ante sus brillantes ideas y hallazgos y ser la precursora de cosas que nadie hubiera ni pensado hacer. Porque justamente ahora necesitaba más que nunca volver a ser Hermione.

Ya ni se acordaba de cómo serlo. Que curioso… Sonrió con ironía y cayó sentada pensando con sarcasmo que a juzgar por las apariencias, había logrado perderse hasta a si misma.

**o O o**

—Recuérdame porque hacemos esto.

Draco la miró, cansino, enarcando una ceja. Ya habían tenido aquella conversación y no le resultaba especialmente agradable como para repetírsela.

—Fidelidad al Señor Tenebroso, Pansy.

Ella lo miró, sarcástica.

Miró desde el sofá como él descorchaba una botella antigua de un seguramente exquisito vino de Elfo y servía dos copas. Draco Malfoy… era un amasijo de gestos controlados y elegantes, porte esbelto y rasgos finos provenientes desde siglos de antigüedad. No era de muchas palabras ni dejaba revelar nada, pero estaba con ella, aunque realmente hasta eso parecía carecer de importancia para él.

Le acercó la copa. El color era rojo sangre.

El olor la envolvió y perdió la noción de las cosas.

—Qué obtendremos por esto, Draco?

—Vida.

—Qué nos ofrece él?

—Poder.

—Hasta dónde nos llevará todo esto?

—Hasta donde sea necesario.

—Y qué es lo necesario?

—…

Exacto. Qué era lo necesario? Hasta que punto era preciso llegar? Pansy Parkinson no se caracterizaba precisamente por sus escrúpulos o por su solidaridad con el mundo, pero todo aquello ya rallaba en un surrealismo más allá de su imaginación. La guerra misma había perdido el gusto, pues todo era demasiado monótono como para apasionarle.

Al menos los pocos idiotas que quedaban de la avergonzante "resistencia" tenían un motivo, una determinación, esperanza o lo que sea que fuera. Ella en cambio no tenía nada. Sólo aquel poder absurdo e inútil proveniente de un líder que comenzaba a chochear. Bueno… tenía a Draco… Aunque mas bien era él quien la tenía a ella.

Entonces Draco se agachó frente a ella y hizo chocar sus copas, a modo de brindis. Bebieron un trago y la mirada de él pareció nublarse momentáneamente. No estaba acostumbrado a demostrar sentimientos, cualesquiera que fueran, pero al fin y al cabo le resultaba casi irresistible contenerse frente a Parkinson.

—Puedo comprender que te parezca absurdo, para mi también lo es. Lo sé…—se pasó una mano por el cabello, cansado—. Pero te das cuenta de que es todo lo que tenemos? Es a lo único que podemos aspirar, incluso.

Pansy frunció los labios, con ira contenida.

—Antes al menos teníamos el día a día. Aspiraciones, futuro, que sé yo… pero ahora… Qué es este ahora, Draco? Qué significa este circo levantado pomposamente por un hombre que ni siquiera sabe que hacer con su poder?

—Pansy!—chilló Malfoy, asustado. Fue hacia las ventanas, asustado y comprobó que nadie estuviera escuchando—. No seas imprudente! Y no te descargues conmigo, sabes que no tengo la culpa.

—Pero es que no aguanto tu indolencia.

—Y yo tus preocupaciones y cuestionamientos.

—Pero tengo razón.

—Eres demasiado obstinada.

—Aún así sabes que digo la verdad. Estoy en lo correcto.

—Pareces una sabelotodo. Suenas a "Granger".

—No te atrevas, Draco Malfoy.

Demasiado lejos, al parecer. Merlín… que tendencia a nombrar a aquella asquerosa sangresucia.

**o O o**

—Harry…

—Harry, qué?

—Él no está vivo.

—Lo sé.

—Pareciera que lo olvidaras.

—Sería imposible, Ron.

—A mi me pasa a veces.

—Cómo?

—Pienso simplemente que a cualquier segundo va a parecer.

—Debe ser grandioso.

—Es horrible.

Ginny lo miró, escandalizada.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

Ginny caminó entre los escombros con aquella gracia juvenil que sólo ella conservaba. Ron se quedó a medio camino entre simplemente mirarla o seguirla. Cuando al fin se decidió por lo segundo Ginny ya había logrado llegar al otro lado del pasaje.

Mientras avanzaba, Ron pensaba en el frío que hacía a pesar de ser verano. Anduvo entre los escombros desperdigados y en el contraste y atenuante que hacían algunas plantas aparecidas de algún lugar en comparación a la nula vida existente en el lugar. Cuando por fin logró llegar hasta donde estaba Ginny se encontró recordando la primera vez que viera aquel lugar, hace muchos años y cuando era todo lo distinto que se podía pensar. Las casas, tan ordenadas y perfectas, le habían intimidado un poco y el ver que a su amigo le habían puesto barrotes en su habitación le había parecido terrible (quizá Fred y George de verdad lo merecieran o necesitaran… pero incluso a ellos sus padres nunca le habrían hecho algo tan inhumano). Al pensar en él, sonrió ante lo pequeño que se veía Harry en comparación a esos odiosos fierros y se lamentó que hubiera tenido que vivir allí tanto tiempo, siendo su vida tan miserable y humillante en ese lugar.

Se encontró a si mismo apretando fuertemente sus puños, con las orejas coloradas de ira. Ginny, tomándole de un brazo, levemente, intentó darle ánimos.

—Estaba pensando…—se cayó un segundo, intentando ordenar sus ideas—. Qué le di yo a Harry? Quiero decir…—su hermana lo miró, extrañada—. En comparación a todo lo que él me entregó, lo que… Pero yo, qué le di yo?

Los dos miraron hacia el frente, observando la decrepitud de Privet Drive. Surrey y en especial Little Whinging había sido el lugar más destruido en todo el país. No habían dejado ni siquiera los cimientos, todo era un cúmulo de destrozos y ruinas. Era casi imposible dilucidar y vislumbrar lo que antes había sido.

Pero para ellos era fácil encontrar el espacio que alguna vez hubiera ocupado el Nº 4, porque había algo en ese lugar que no se encontraba en ninguna otra parte. Era aquella presencia. Aquella energía tan extraña que se concentraba de alguna manera en aquel lugar. Allí, a pesar de todo, estaba Harry.

Ginny intentó hallar alguna respuesta satisfactoria para su hermano.

—Creo…—susurró, despacio—. Recuerdo que él me lo dijo una vez… Espera, déjame recordar las palabras exactas…

Ron la miró, anhelante.

—Él decía que para él, lo importante… o lo más importante de todo era la certeza que tenía de que aquel día, en el expresso de Hogwarts, tú habrías actuado con él de la misma forma fuera o no fuera famoso. Digo… Se habrían hecho mejores amigos de igual forma.

Ron se pasó una manga por la cara.

—Recuerda… en la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres mago… Tú eras la persona que más valoraba Ron. La que más valoraba.

Y se quedaron allí, hasta que el sol se puso y la noche cayó sobre ellos.

**o O o**

—Vaya, vaya.

Hermione se quedó de piedra.

—Estas vivo.

Él asintió.

Lo quedó mirando, sin sorpresa. Se alegraba de verlo. Se alegraba mucho.

—No sé como soportas este infierno. Sabes que en otros lugares más lejanos la cosa anda un poco mejor—se rascó la barbilla, nervioso—. Esto es insostenible Hermione, insostenible.

Ella asintió, pensativa.

—Lo sé, Víctor.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Pensé que habías muerto.

Más silencio.

—Por qué volviste?

—Por ti.

Más silencio. El ambiente se hacía cada vez más tenso.

—Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

—Siempre lo he sabido, Hermione.

—Entonces?

—Digamos que se me hace simplemente inevitable—dijo, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Ella también esbozó una sonrisa y el ambiente pareció ceder.

Hermione dio un par de pasos, acercándose a él. Alargó su mano y la apoyó en su mejilla.

—Me alegro que estés aquí.

Víctor la besó.

Hermione respondió aquel beso, ávida de cariño. Cedió a sus pensamientos y abrazó a aquel hombre que sólo existía para ella. Se dejó abrazar y tocar por él y se sintió más vulnerable que nunca. Ante el impulso de ella, Víctor se apoyó en la sucia pared de la habitación.

Tomó su cabello, tan distinto del de Ron. Acarició su espalda, tan distinta a la de Ron. Saboreó sus labios, de gusto tan distinto a los de Ron y se perdió en sus brazos, incapaces de entregarle lo que le lograban entregar los brazos de Ron. Intentó mirar a sus ojos, pero en ellas no veía el reflejo de la mirada triste de Ron.

Suspiró.

Se separó de él, con la respiración agitada, sintiéndose culpable.

Bajó la cabeza y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

—Tus pensamientos, tu mirada, tus gestos—susurró Víctor, mirándola de cerca—. La expresión de tus pestañas y hasta tu olor. Todo es de él. Todo se lo quedó él, Hermione.

—De qué hablas…

—De él. Como siempre. De Ron.

**o O o**

—Corre!!

Alcanzó a esconderse tras una gaveta que estalló tras su espalda antes de que saliera corriendo nuevamente. Divisó a personas un poco más allá, corriendo ágilmente.

Era de suponer que las muertes y las carreras constantes transforman mucho más que el interior de las personas. Era obvio que las circunstancias habían hecho del cuerpo de Neville algo completamente distinto a la figura enclenque y hasta un poco gorda de Neville Longbottom.

El chico lo cubrió mientras corría por el campo traviesa y se iba a parapetar detrás de un auto antiguo estacionado allí desde tiempos inmemoriales. Tomó aire un par de segundos y volvió a correr hasta poder llegar al único sector en donde podía aparecerse. Llegó hasta el lado de Neville y cerró los ojos mientras observaba como unos cinco torrentes de luz esmeralda se acercaban a ambos.

Ron se desplomó al llegar a un barrio muy viejo. Las rodillas le flaquearon y el mentón le tembló.

—Eras el único a quien podía recurrir—dijo, haciendo sonar la nariz.

Neville lo ayudó a levantarse. Ron lo miró agradecido y comenzó a caminar rápido en dirección a un lugar vacío. Pareció murmurar cosas todo el camino que recorrieron y de repente, ante sus ojos apareció una casa sin nada fuera de lo común.

Ron abrió la puerta a duras penas.

—Ella… convulsiona. No para de… no para de repetir su nombre y ya no sé que hacer…—le costaba hablar entre sollozos—. Intenté encontrar a hermione, pero ella no aparece y Luna… No sabía a quien recurrir.

—Dónde comenzó?

—Desde que llegamos de Surrey.

—Pero eso es… demasiado lejos.

—Insistió en ir…!

—Pero porque lo sigue haciendo, Ron!—exclamó Neville, abatido. Se llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver a Ginny en ese estado—. Harry está muerto, por Merlín!

—NOOO!

Un grito desgarrador quebró el silencio y las convulsiones de la chica aumentaron.

—Haz que pare, por favor!

—No sé que es lo que le ocurre!

—Pero haz algo…—Ron se tapó la cara con las manos, incapaz de seguir mirando—. Haz que pare… Haz que Pare!

Neville se sintió sobrepasado y por primera vez sintió que el peso en su espalda se hacía insoportable. Su vida era algo relativamente apacible, había llevado todo este tiempo oculto y verse en este estado, envuelto en todo lo que ocurría de verdad… Miró incrédulo a Ron, que parecía destruido. Y Ginny… parecía que la vida se le iba entre las manos.

Qué debía hacer?

Se levantó y fue al baño. No supo hacer nada mejor que dar la llave del agua fría y dejarla correr por sus manos. Metió la cabeza en el lavabo y la mente pareció despejársele. Entonces sonrió amargamente y salió al pasillo.

Encontró pronto el cuarto que tal vez ocupaba Ron. Hurgó entre los frascos ocultos en su baúl y encontró uno muy pequeño. Lo tomó entre sus manos con fuerza y volvió donde sus amigos. Se agachó junto a Ginny y le abrió la boca a duras penas. Levantó la mano con el frasco y vaciló un momento, pero un segundo después vació un sorbo en su boca.

Ginny se estremeció violentamente y de un segundo a otro se quedó quieta, mientras perdía el poco o nada de color que aún le quedaba. Ron miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No habrás…?

—Era la única forma. Las convulsiones la habrían matado.

El pelirrojo se desplomó y lloró sobre el cuerpo de su hermana pequeña. Desconcertado, miró a Neville.

—Cómo es posible? Cómo Hemos Llegado a Tanto!!??

Neville se apoyó sobre sus manos y respiró cansado. Ayudó a Ron a levantarse y lo guió hasta un par de sillones, dejando que el pelirrojo recargara su cuerpo en él hasta llegar al sillón, donde lo sentó.

—Es inútil que te hagas más preguntas cuando te sabes todas las respuestas.

Y Neville también se desplomó en el sillón, frente a él.

Estaba conciente de haber dejado a Ginny en el suelo, pero al fin y al cabo estaba casi muerta… de cualquier manera, mejor que ellos dos.

Se quedaron en silencio, observándose a duras penas.

—Cómo me hallaste?

—Luna me había dicho donde estabas.

La cara de Neville se iluminó un par de segundos.

—Cómo está ella?

—Luna?

—Si.

—Está…

Ron se quedó callado, mirando a Neville con los ojos muy abiertos. Intentó decir algo, pero… Neville no lo sabía¡Neville… no lo sabía!?

—Está muerta.

El chico de ojos castaños abrió la boca, desencajado. Se levantó de un salto y la pareció desfigurársele. Ron respiró, reteniendo aire. Cómo nadie…? Precisamente a él!

Su amigo avanzó los pasos que los separaban con un sollozo mayor en cada uno de ellos y lo tomó por la túnica, alzándolo de su asiento, sacudiéndolo mientras Ron no hacía nada.

—Por… Nadie me lo dijo!—exclamó, soltándolo con rabia, sin comprender—. Hermione… Ustedes sabían, carajo! Luna… Luna! Es Luna, Ron! Por Merlín… es Luna!

Lo soltó, destrozado y pareció hundirse en sus propios hombros. Ron, que siempre había sido algo lerdo con asuntos así, no atinó pronto pero después de un rato se acercó torpemente a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Perdona", susurró, "Nunca quise ser… tan egoísta".

Neville no respondió. Sus lágrimas pararon y se quedó en silencio. Sólo se quedó allí, quieto, sin comprender del todo que ocurría. Y Ron se quedó junto a él. Sólo se quedó junto a él, hasta que de pronto, no sabía si luego de unos segundos, minutos, horas o días, pareció despertar de alguna mala pesadilla y lo miró con aquella expresión… aquella desolada expresión que solía venir luego de aquellos momentos fatídicos.

Pero Neville no hizo nada. Se quedó allí, imperturbable. Y de pronto cayó dormido en el sillón, pero Ron se mantuvo allí, quieto, sin moverse nada. Sin pensar, sólo allí.

**o O o**

El primer día miró de lejos.

El segundo día se acercó un poco más y miró desde la acera de enfrente.

Al tercer día intentó cruzar la calle y llegó hasta la mitad.

Al cuarto día llegó a la próxima acera y se quedó de pie, incapaz de seguir.

Al quinto día dio unos pasos hacia la casa.

Y al sexto día, ahora, golpeó la puerta de la antigua casa, con sus tripas retorciéndose de miedo.

Oyó unos pasos secos luego de unos segundos. Pasos que se acercaban. Pensó seriamente en huir, porque ni siquiera sabía que hacía allí. Pero el cuerpo se le paralizó y tuvo que enfrentar lo que había hecho con la frente en alto y un rostro que denotaba un real pánico.

El hombre abrió la puerta, la miró una fracción de segundo, sorprendido, y al ver la cara de la chica irrumpió en carcajadas.

Hermione abrió los ojos, con el orgullo herido y se dio cuenta de lo extraña que era la situación. Más que mal, él jamás había esbozado siquiera una sonrisa en todas las veces que le viera. Y se estaba riendo… y encima de ella!

—No me parece tiempo de risas, señor—dijo Hermione fríamente, cuando él se calmó.

—Y Por qué no, Granger?—preguntó él, extrañado—. Nunca tuve tiempo de reírme antes. Ahora si.

Hermione se quedó mirando a aquel hombre tan extraño. Se veía igual a la última vez que lo había visto, pero había algo diferente en sus ojos y en sus hombros. Pareciera que se hubiera librado de alguna carga. O de alguna cosa. Le faltaba algo.

Él le indicó que pasara con toda la amabilidad que pudo. Hermione entró en la casa y se encontró con la Sala. Era bastante amplia y bien decorada con respecto a lo que había imaginado. Se sentó sin preguntar y se tomó ambas manos, que le temblaban un poco. Había esperado un recibimiento mucho más… duro. Esto la descolocaba.

Él se movió por aquí y por allá, antes de volverse con dos copas en la mano. Le tendió una a Hermione.

—Oh, vamos— murmuró Hermione, pensando si eso sería una prueba o algo parecido—. No esperará que tome esto, verdad? Ni siquiera parece usted. Podría ser cualquiera con la poción multijugos… no sería la primera vez.

La cara de él se puso un poco más seria.

—Pregúntame alguna cosa.

—Cual fue el primer cuartel de la Orden cuando Voldemort volvió?—preguntó Hermione, mirándolo fijamente, sujetando su varita en su bolsillo.

—El número doce de Grimmauld Place, Londres.

El rostro de Hermione denotó sorpresa una vez más. Alastor Moody se sentó frente a ella y la miró fijamente.

—Vamos Señorita Granger—dijo, en tono sencillo—. Dígame a que vino. No creo que haya pasado por aquí y haya decidido saludarme para ver como se encontraba este viejo.

—Yo, pues…—jamás se había sentido tan descolocada. A ese hombre lo habían transformado!? Qué le ocurría!?—. Yo… en realidad… Oh, rayos. Cómo es que puede tratarme, así, señor? Qué es lo que le ocurre?

La chica se paró, enojada. Cómo alguien podía comportarse con tanta jovialidad? Al menos si se tratara de otro… pero Merlín! Ese era Ojoloco Moody! El hombre que te atacaba si tu llamabas muy despacio o muy fuerte o muy natural a su puerta! El paranoico que había llenado la mitad de Azkaban!

Alastor se levantó suavemente y avanzó rengueando hasta ella para quedar a su altura. A la poca distancia que estaba se le notaban demasiado cada una de las cicatrices que tenía. Parecían cientos.

—Ve este rostro?—preguntó él, con seriedad. Hermione asintió, intimidada—. Ve esto?—le señaló su pata de palo—. Ve esto?—ahora indicó su ojo azul. Hermione volvió a asentir—. Durante años viví recluido, señorita Granger. Voldemort atemorizaba al mundo entero y sus mortífagos no tenían especial cariño por mí, como podrá notar. En aquellos tiempos existían esperanzas y yo jamás pude disfrutar de lo que significaba estar vivo. Ahora no me queda nada… no tengo nada que perder porque ni siquiera me interesa mi vida… es sensato tener miedo? Respóndame… es sensato temer por alguna cosa en estos momentos? Voldemort me da por muerto, y aunque supiera que estoy vivo le importaría un bledo. Aquí puedo descansar hasta morir o hasta que alguien decida acabar conmigo. No soy el mismo… no puede esperar que yo sea el mismo cuando todo cambió. Usted cambió y yo no le digo nada. No le reclamo que se enoje por verme tranquilo. No le reprocho las cosas que la amargan.

Se quedó allí, mirándola.

—Ahora… me acepta esta copa?—le tendió el cristal con el líquido ámbar dentro. Hermione extendió la mano y lo tomó, absorbiendo el aroma, que le recordaba a Hagrid. Se volvió a sentar, sintiéndose anexa a aquella casa y a ese hombre, que juntos conformaban algo parecido a un universo paralelo que le era totalmente ajeno.

Bajó la cabeza, confundida. Por que era que había ido hasta allí?

—Yo…—comenzó, sin saber muy bien como seguir—… Yo quería…

Alastor Moody se paró, dio unos pasos y se paró junto a ella. Aún le intimidaba su ojo que no paraba de dar vueltas. Pero había algo distinto en aquel hombre. Algo que no reconocía y que le reconfortaba.

—Que quiere de mi, señorita Granger?—preguntó Moody, con simpleza.

—No lo sé.

—Piénselo, lo sabe.

—… Ayuda.

—Ayuda para qué?

—Para… para salvar el mundo, señor.

**"…**_Tell me that you'll Open Your Eyes**…"

* * *

Saben porque me gusta este capi? Porque es muy real, muy verdadero. Ninguna emoción aquí fue sobreexagerada. Incluso la reacción de Neville... Me gustó particularmente el diálogo entre Pansy Y Draco. Si se fijaron, este capi es bien distinto a los otros. Ojalá bajaran la música que ocupé... así sabría como me sentí escribiendo todo esto, fue un extasis!!!**_

Gracias, Missa Overture!

Gracias, lectores! Un beso enorme para cada uno de ustedes. (como vieron, esta ves no hay correspondencia para ustedes... viajo en dos horas más y lamentablemente no tengo tiempo u.u)

Suya, Morgan Quid.


	7. Las Consecuencias de Matar a tu Madre

Les dejo este capitulo.

Acabo de descubrir que si no me equivoco, esta historia no tendrá muchos capis. No quiero hablar de mis múltiples responsabilidades y todas las cosas que me impiden estar frente al computador y tener la intranquilidad mental que necesito para escribir, pero... les pido disculpas por la demora, no puedo hacer más.

Un beso a todos.

Morgan Quid. u.u

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 7

**Las Consecuencias de Matar a tu Madre**

"_There are many things that I would _

_Like to say to you _

_But I don't know how**"**_

_**Wonderwall- Oasis.**_

—Hola Hagrid.

—Hola Hermione.

Intentó sonreírle, pero al sentir que se le escapaba solamente una mueca forzada, desistió. En fin… no necesitaba fingir. Ni allí ni con él. Más que mal… era Hagrid. Sólo… sólo Hagrid.

Se relajó y lo abrazó por la cintura.

Se sentía rico.

Malditos ojos de Hagrid, con todas sus penas y todas sus lágrimas acumuladas de miles de años. Maldito Hagrid y sus ojos amables, que le hacían sentir tan culpable. Tan pesada, tan cargada de miles de mundos a su espalda.

Él finalmente le señaló la mesa. Esa donde hace… eran sólo tres años? Si, donde hace tres años solían ir a tomar el té y pensar un poco en el futuro. Y en sueños pequeños. En sueños de… de algo más. De vida, tal vez de libertad y tantas otras cosas y todas de ese tipo. Con Harry a su derecha, Ron a la Izquierda. Fang apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas nudosas de Harry, él rascándole las orejas. Ron casi rozando su mano.

Casi.

Y se sentó, en el que siempre fuera su puesto. Y ahora Fang apoyó su cabeza en su rodilla. Y ella le rascó detrás de las orejas.

Hagrid no dijo nada mientras hervía la tetera ni cuando le puso agua a su taza. Al final sólo se sentó, frente a ella, y la miró. Pero para él era fácil mantener una mirada. Para ella no. Ya no.

Así que miró a Fang y se concentró en él.

—Yo… Perdona, Hagrid. Sé que me pediste no volver.

Suspiró. Y él tendió su mano grande de semi gigante por sobre la mesa. Y le tomó su mano de mujer normal. La mano le temblaba a ella.

—Cómo has estado, Hagrid?—preguntó ella, ansiosa—. Cómo puedes vivir en este lugar?

—Es mi hogar—repuso él, con voz ronca—. A qué otro lugar podría…? No tiene sentido. Aquí viví. Aquí viviré.

Ella asintió. Por supuesto que aceptaba… y comprendía. Como fuera… estar allí le era como tener una espada clavada en medio del cuerpo. No podía sacarse el dolor que se le había instalado de pronto sobre su rostro y sus piernas, y sus manos. Pues todo, hasta el aire de ese lugar, era dolor.

—Me voy Hagrid. Por eso vine… porque venía a despedirme.

Él asintió.

Hermione se levantó y dio unas palmadas cariñosas en la cabeza de aquel cobarde y fiel perro. Y miró a Hagrid por última vez, luego se dirigió a la puerta.

—Cuídate.

Ella sonrió al escuchar la voz ronca de su amigo mientras abría la puerta.

—Lo haremos, Hermione… Y cuando vuelvas y sea el fin, yo estaré allí. Junto a ti, junto a todos.

Cerró la puerta tras ella. De nuevo estaba llorando.

**o O o**

Sabía que ella estaría bien allí. Al menos su cuerpo podría repararse un poco de las heridas que tenía. Aunque tal vez estuviera ya rota. No importaba. Sólo necesitaba verla alejada de todo por segundos. Verla como antes. Aunque eso era pedir era pedir demasiado.

"Antes". Curiosa palabra.

Curioso como todas las cosas ocurridas. Curioso como su vida. Curioso como pensar que había tenido alguna vez la inocencia de preocuparse porque a su familia le escaseaba el dinero. Pensar que una vez había hecho un escándalo por una túnica de segunda mano.

Si sólo el Ron de ese momento viera a este Ron, casi con andrajos a cuestas… Y por supuesto… qué pensaría de él aquel pelirrojo de once años que veía en un espejo su propia imagen de capitán de quidditch, de premio anual…?

Y qué futuro tenía ahora! Que brillante porvenir!

Qué ironía más macabra, morbosa, cruel…

Maldita sea… Qué pensaría aquel Ron de sexto curso, que había creído que todo iba a estar bien, que todo saldría bien… que pensaría aquel Ron al verlo ahora. Solo. Sin Hermione. Sin Harry.

Sin familia, ni nadie.

Reunía todo aquello en lo que nunca hubiera deseado convertirse. Era todas las vergüenzas que había podido imaginar alguna vez. Era el cúmulo inmenso de todas sus malas decisiones y de todos sus fracasos. Ese era él. Era nada.

Y que triste era ser nada. Que avergonzante. Que triste era ser nadie. Y no tener nada. Nada excepto sus culpas y miedos entre los dedos, tambaleantes.

Si pudiera por un segundo… Si volviera bien atrás para poder comenzar todo de nuevo… y decir "¿Hay alguien sentado allí? Todos los demás vagones están llenos". Y que un niño compartiera con él sus dulces. Y que libraran su primera pelea con el que sería su enemigo colegial durante seis años… y que llegara una niña bien pesada, que hablara muy rápido y con dientes largos…

Y comenzar todo desde el principio. Y borrarlo todo. Y si supiera que tenían el mismo final, al menos saber aprovechar el tiempo. Y vivirlo todo de una manera que sólo ellos comprendieran… de una manera en que al llegar a este lugar, al que estaba ahora, no se sintiera tan miserable y patético.

Entonces abrió los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados. Ya era de noche.

Y aún estaba allí.

**o O o**

Le indicó con un dedo en la boca que no hiciera ningún ruido. Silencio. Todo lo que necesitaban era silencio para poder pasar desapercibidos. Ese sector no era muy seguro. Prefería andar con cuidado.

Pansy asintió.

Caminaron tan lentamente entre los escombros que en cinco minutos apenas avanzaron un par de pasos. Cada movimiento calculado, todo preparado. No se podía realizar magia en ese sector. Dumbledore hace muchos años se había encargado de aquello.

Daba igual.

De pronto sintió que algo le rozaba la mano. Asustado, la retiró y se dio vuelta de inmediato. Pansy lo miraba seriamente.

—Qué haces?—le preguntó, en un susurro. Al diablo con el silencio.

—Tu mano—dijo ella—. Tu mano, Draco. Quiero tomar tu mano.

Malfoy frunció el ceño.

—Para qué?

Se dio vuelta y anduvo un trecho, pero se dio cuenta de que Pansy no se había movido.

—Vamos, Pansy. Debemos Irnos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Él suspiró.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, se paró frente a ella. Acercó su mano a su cara, pero no la tocó. Apenas a unos milímetros de su piel. Siempre había sido así. No, siempre desde hace unos tres años. Antes era distinto.

—Sabes lo que Él dice—murmuró—. No podemos…

—Él no lo sabrá!—dijo ella, con urgencia. Dio un paso hacia él. El mismo paso fue lo que él retrocedió.

—No, Pansy?—preguntó, extrañado—. Él lo sabe todo.

—Ya no me importa.

—A mi si.

Entonces volvió a alejarse, a darle la espalda. Y sabía que ella ya no le seguía, sabía que ella se había quedado atrás. Pero ya no volvió, se alejó. Porque si le importaba. Pero era demasiado tarde como para admitirlo.

Siguió caminando.

Al escuchar un ruido a la vuelta de la esquina se apegó a la pared, nervioso. Voces. Había salido ya del perímetro de magia? Si, ahora podía utilizar su varita. La levantó a punto. Un mortífago no andaba despreocupado por las calles. Debía ser alguien del otro bando.

—Hijo!—escuchó decir a la vuelta del edificio.

Era un grito.

Cuando la silueta de una mujer se encontró con él y sólo atinó a pronunciar el avada kedavra sin pensar, alcanzó a ver el rostro iluminado por el destello verde. Era un rostro cansado. Viejo, ya. Pero ese rostro lo conocía. Lo podría reconocer en cualquier parte.

Luego sintió pasos.

De súbito, como si repentinamente fuese más conciente de todo lo que ocurría, se percató de que se había agachado junto al cuerpo muerto de Molly Weasley. Y se cubrió la cara con las manos. No podía ser.

Los pasos que había sentido se detuvieron a un par de metros.

—Ma-Mamá?

Ron Weasley frente a él. Macabro. Macabro destino.

Weasley cayó también, de rodillas. Frente a él.

Levantó su cara y se miraron a los ojos. Sabía que Ron le había reconocido.

—La he matado.

—No… la he matado yo.

Y se quedaron mirando. Hasta que el pelirrojo se arrojó llorando sobre el cuerpo de Molly y hasta que él se puso de pie, tambaleando. Y se alejó de ese lugar.

Porque aún y más que nunca le seguía importando. Pero era demasiado tarde como para remediarlo.

**o O o**

—Mataron a la madre de Weasley—musitó Víktor.

Hermione, que arreglaba sus pertenencias (pocas) en un pequeño bolso, dejó caer la túnica que estaba doblando. Se dio vuelta.

—Qué?

—Hace unas horas. Un avada kedavra—dijo Víktor, observándola atentamente.

—Quién?

—Weasley dice que fue él.

—Qué?

—Ron. Ron dice que fue él la que la mató.

Hermione sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Se sentó en la cama. Por qué decía eso?

—Pero fue Malfoy—dijo él, sorbiendo de su café.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender.

—Molly Weasley estaba persiguiendo a Ron. Él fue a dejar el cuerpo de Ginny, su hermana, a la casa de su madre, porque está bajo los efectos del Filtro de los Muertos en Vida. Cuando se iba, Molly se dio cuenta de que estaba allí y salió tras él. Iba doblando una esquina cuando se encontró con Malfoy y éste la mató. Ron dijo que fue su culpa.

—Cómo sabes esto?

—Longbottom vino a decirme que te avisara.

—Neville??

Él asintió.

Ella abrió la boca, incrédula. Había muerto Molly. Había muerto Molly? No podía ser. Miró sus manos, miró hacia un lado. Y estaba incrédula. Porque había muerto Molly Weasley y sus manos en las caderas. Y su dulzura, su continua tristeza, su fuerza. Su cabello y su figura… Había muerto Molly.

Y sus cuatro platos de comida.

Sus piernas se cristalizaban debido a las lágrimas, pero pestañeó y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Se levantó muy seria. Tomó su bolso. Debía ir a verlo.

—No puedes, Hermione—musitó Víktor, cuando ella abría la puerta—. Sabes que tenemos que irnos.

—Tengo que verlo.

—No habrá otra oportunidad. Si no te vas conmigo no podrás irte.

—Es Ron, yo…

—Lo siento.

Ella lo miró y cerró los ojos. Sabía que él tenía razón. Pero… Se iba a ir. Y ni siquiera sabía si volvería a verlo… Aunque… Ya no importaba. Ya no quedaba nada.

—Estás lista?

Hermione asintió. Él la tomó de la mano y salieron juntos del edificio. Sólo se dejó llevar. De repente, de un momento a otro, supo que ya no estaba en Londres, ni en Inglaterra. Supo que había dejado su país, su ciudad y su patria y que ya no había vuelta atrás.

**o O o**

A veces siento que…

Muerta. Como muerta. Es patético. No quiero estar así.

Pero ya se acabará. Es cosa de tiempo y segundos. Y viento.

Ahora quiero recordar, sabes? Recordar y sumergirme en ello, para olvidarme un rato de esto. Sé que ahora están intentando despertarme. Sé que mi madre murió. Sé que eso le hará sentirse culpable a Ron. Sé que si estuvieras aquí, él sabría sobrellevarlo. Pero no estás, así que…

Tampoco está Hermione.

Ron está solo, porque ni siquiera está conmigo. Cómo puedo yo estar con alguien si no soy capaz de estar conmigo y mi vida? No se puede. Que mi hermano me perdone, pero no puedo.

Comprenderás que aún me aferre a la esperanza de que de algún modo estás vivo y que de repente vas a llegar? Yo no la comprendo. Pero las esperanzas son así, sabes? Tontas. Cómo yo.

Te quiero, eso es lo que pasa. Todavía me pesa.

Tres años… no es demasiado?

No. No es demasiado. Pero pesan de igual manera.

Desearía que Hermione pudiera decirme algo. Pero Hermione se ha ido. Lejos, ni siquiera Ron lo sabe. Y cuando lo sepa se volverá loco. Porque se ha ido con Víktor. Que haré yo? Me reiré de él, por su cobardía.

Tú también serías cobarde en su situación, así que me río de ti, por si acaso.

Deberían encerrarme en un psiquiátrico, pero ni de esos quedan ahora.

Ahora… ni siquiera das una señal. Nada. No dicen que los espíritus pueden venir y rondar por aquí? Pues entonces porqué no vienes, maldita sea, y me dices algo? Algo para sentirme mejor. Es tu culpa que me sienta así. Pero estoy desvariando. No me escuches.

Quien iba a pensar en realidad que te ibas a morir dejando todo esto atrás?

Sólo tú. Por eso temías tanto, no? Por eso intentabas separarme de ti. Y yo que no me daba cuenta… eras sólo Harry. Siempre me lo dijiste. Sólo ahora lo puedo dimensionar.

Ves? Todavía sigo pensando que de forma milagrosa, al abrir los ojos, vas a estar al lado mío.

Ginny abrió los ojos.

No había nadie a su lado.

—Sólo esperanzas…—susurró.

**o O o**

No quiso asistir al entierro. No iba a ir de nuevo a la Madriguera, no estaba preparado para eso. En cambio se quedó sentado sobre una silla cualquiera en el departamento en el que Ginny estaba. Había despertado, pero aún se encontraba demasiado débil como para salir a cualquier parte.

Se mordió las uñas mirando fijamente cualquier cosa. Ya no quedaba mucho, lo sabía, lo presentía. Era sólo un poco de tiempo prestado para que todo terminara de una vez por todas.

Quedaría alguien para ver lo que ocurriría después? Quedaría algo de vida, algo de cualquier cosa?

Probablemente no. Pero que más daba, no?

Todo eso había sido el réquiem triste de una vida. Había sido una overtura de despedida. Extrañando, queriendo, haciendo nada. Pero eso ya era sabido, manoseado y repetido. La verdad se le estaba agotando, era la misma, repetida, insalvable y tediosa de todos los días, cada uno de ellos.

—Pensando en lo mísero de todo esto?—preguntó la voz de Ginny, a sus espaldas.

Ron se levantó y fue hasta ella, apenas moviéndose. Y la ayudó a sentarse en una silla igual a la de él, a su lado.

Él volvió a su lugar inicial.

—Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo—dijo Ginny, con voz ronca—. Así va a ser con cada uno de nosotros, no?

Ron asintió. A pesar de todo, seguía teniendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Yo aún no he podido llorar… A pesar de todo, me niego a pensar que esto esté ocurriendo, sabes? No sé Ron… Es peor que una pesadilla, porque ni siquiera podemos despertar…

—Hermione no ha venido…—murmuró Ron, con voz queda.

—Hermione se fue, Ron.

Ginny nunca había captado con tanta atención la expresión de un rostro volviéndose a la expresión con la que Ron la estaba mirando.

—Se fue a dónde, Ginny?—preguntó Ron, sonriendo, condescendiente. Era una mueca horrible—. Sabes muy bien que es imposible, no podemos salir del país.

—Se fue con Víktor.

—Qué?

Se quedó con la boca semi abierta, algo incrédulo. Mirando nuevamente a la nada, con la sensación de nada. Y ganas de nada. Con Víktor…? Se había ido con…?

—Recuerdas la Madriguera, Ron? Justo en este tiempo debería comenzar la primavera. El árbol florecería blanco y hermoso y los gnomos nos harían la vida imposible. Mamá prepararía, como a esta hora, la cena… y la casa se llenaría de un olor exquisito. El crepúsculo sería tan hermoso, Ron… Y justo en este tiempo comenzaría la degustación de las primeras fresas. Fresas con nata. El sabor de las fresas¿lo recuerdas?

—…

—Ni siquiera los dientes de león, flotando en el aire?? El viento en la cara, cuando volábamos en nuestras escobas. Bendito quidditch, no Ron? Siempre dijimos que al crecer seríamos grandes jugadores de quidditch…

—…

—Y Hogwarts! Me acuerdo muy bien, Ron. Fue un día así, no? Estábamos todos juntos, cenando. En ese momento apareció Lupin diciendo que habían quebrado las defensas y el castillo entero tembló… Todos partimos, no? Todos fuimos… Me acuerdo tan bien! En ese momento, al verlo todo… al saber que quedaba muy poco, Harry te lo dijo, no?

—…

—Te lo dijo: Si he de morir, déjame al menos hacerlo por el único amigo que he tenido. Tú lo abrazaste. Tú besaste a Hermione. Y ella estaba llorando.

—No!!! No Recuerdo Ginny! No Recuerdo!!

Ron se levantó, furioso, fuera de si. Tiró lejos la mesita de centro y todo lo que encontró a su alcance. Gritó, gritó tan alto y tanto tiempo que se le agarrotaron los músculos de la cara. Y rompió su maldita silla, rompió los malditos retratos de su vida. Y rompió todos los malditos recuerdos. Hasta que cayó en el suelo, agotado.

—Abrázame, Ron. Yo también perdí a mi madre y también perdí a Harry.

—No puedo, Ginny, no puedo…

—Abrázame, Ron.

Se agachó junto a él y lo abrazó. Y no pudo reprimir las lágrimas y los sollozos. Que duraron horas, sin parar. Sólo quedaban ellos mismos con ellos mismos. Patética existencia.

Él tampoco pudo dejar de llorar.

* * *

Puede que sea corto o tal vez no les guste. Pero esto está escrito con todo mi sentimiento. u.u

Ojalá no me castiguen y me dejen algún comentario que me pueda subir el ánimo... u.u

Gracias a los que leen.


	8. Oh, It's Just

**Les dejo el capitulo.**

Es muy raro sbir un capítulo sabiendo el final de todo. Todavía ni siquiera sé como sentirme cuando justo acabo de temirnar el libro. Es horrible. Siento que quiero detener el tiempo para poder no sentir que todo se acabó.

A lo mejor nadie leerá este capi porque todos están ocupados del libro. Igual no es que hubiese recibido muchos reviews con el capi que pasó... pero en fin, ojalá les guste este. A mi me gustó.

Gracias a los que dejan sus comentarios. Infinitas gracias. Ahora comenzaré a repsonder los reviews, porque creo que encontré la mejor manera de hacerlo

**Summary:** Molly murió, Hemrione se fue al extranjero con Krum. Ron y Ginny están deshechos. Pero Ron siempre parece llevarse la peor parte... Draco y Pansy, aunque nunca estuvieron jutnos realmente, ya no viven cerca el uno del otro. En eso quedó el cpai pasao. Ahora empieza uno nuevo.

**OJO! Esta historia no tendrá mcuhos capítulos más.**

* * *

**Oh, It's Just…**

_Ron:_

_Yo sé. Sé que ha pasado un año entero. Un año de extrañarte. A ti y a Ginny. A ti y a mi país. _

_Nunca fui buena escribiendo cartas, lo sabrás porque siempre soy escueta. Pero necesito decirte tantas cosas… necesito hablarte un montón, aunque sean cosas sin importancia. Ahora soy totalmente banal. _

_Aún no sé porque estos meses pesan como si fueran veinte o treinta años. A lo mejor ahora el tiempo va distinto__. Puede que anduviera más lento. En todo caso, ahora me valen Einstein y toda su puta relatividad._

_Ron… __Si sólo supieras que tengo una pena de los mil demonios, totalmente inmanejable…_

_Nunca te pedí una línea, lo sé… pero nada? Absolutamente nada? Acaso es que no te imaginas todo lo que te estoy extrañando justo ahora? Mierda Ron. Siempre estoy esperando cualquier cosa tuya, como siempre._

_La ansiedad está que me mata, en serio. Me conformaría con una palabra. Al menos una letra, pequeñita… no tiene porque ser grande… _

_Todo es incluso más triste. Y no entiendo. No entiendo nada. Cada vez comprendo menos las cosas y me estoy volviendo completamente insensible. Insensible a cuerpos heridos, a sangre, a mutilaciones horribles. Mis ojos se acostumbran a todas estas cosas. Pero no quiero. Y para aferrarse a otras cosas te necesito. Y no estás, no estás hace demasiado como para tolerarlo._

_Porque cuando me fui nunca podría haber imaginado que fuese tan difícil. Voy y estoy suponiendo que al menos te importa un poquito todo esto que te digo.. Pero las suposiciones no significan nada. Ver, mirar, sentir, tocar, no significan cuando se trata de sentirme así como ahora._

_Ron… perdámonos? _

_Yo…_

**O **

Era un mundo nuevo, siempre era todo nuevo. Lo sentía al aspirar el aire de cada una de las ciudades. Era totalmente distinto a Inglaterra y su aire enviciado a mal. Igual, de cualquier manera lo añoraba, como a su cielo, su agua, su luz.

Las voces le llegaban como de lejos.

—Estaremos aquí por poco tiempo.

Hermione asintió.

La tierra estaba fría, porque ya era de noche. Los faroles de la calle adoquinada vibraban sonoramente y parpadeaban a veces, se imaginó que debido al frío. No supo si la niebla de debía al clima o a dementores en reproducción.

Debía ser lo de los dementores. El ambiente no podía estar más cargado de pena.

Suspiró. De cualquier manera, odiaba ese olor pesado a niebla, a húmedo.

Víktor le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras andaban. Al menos podían andar más tranquilos allí. No había el terror tan latente de muerte a la vuelta de la esquina. Era el lugar perfecto para comenzar todo lo que tenía planeado… y que esperaba que funcionara bien. Más que mal era su última chance de arreglar las cosas.

—Entra.

Una puerta abierta de par en par le indicó que debía dejar ya la calle. Entró en lo que era una especie de taberna. Debía ser totalmente clandestina, por supuesto. Había alrededor de cien personas mirándole con atención.

Supo que había comenzado a hiperventilar. Odiaba que la miraran como si fuera la voz de la esperanza mundial, si al final era todo lo contrario. Víktor la miró y se acercó a ella. Víktor siempre estaba al lado de ella últimamente.

—Vamos, están esperando. No sabes lo difícil que ha sido convencerles de que se reunieran aquí. Todos estamos arriesgando el pellejo en este momento.

Hermione asintió a medias, sabía eso mucho mejor que él. Se adelantó unos pasos con los pies entumecidos y llegó a una tarima delante de todos. Había una especie de púlpito. No le gustaba hablar en público.

Cerró los ojos una fracción de segundo.

Se preguntó por un momento si Ron se dignaría a responder su carta al menos esa vez.

—Hola a todos…

Se sintió incapaz de decir "buenas noches". Hubiese sido casi un insulto.

No hubo respuesta. Todos los ojos se limitaron a asentir apenas con la cabeza.

—Todos sabemos que la situación ya es demasiado insoportable. Creo que todos pensamos que ya ni siquiera existe la más mínima esperanza. Pero yo creo que aún nos queda algo por hacer…—suspiró. No sabía como todavía, después de tanto tiempo, era capaz de hablar—… Lo más probable es que no ganemos, puede que perdamos incluso la existencia que nos queda…

Los murmullos se extendieron por todo el salón.

—Por eso les digo, a todos. Es hora… Es hora de acabar con todo, incluso con nosotros mismos. Porque ya no tiene sentido permanecer ocultos y callados ante un… monstruo… que nos robó todo lo que teníamos. Hoy vamos a pelear y nos vamos a llevar todo con nosotros. Le vamos hacer perder todo lo que ha ganado y le vamos a hacer desear nunca haber renacido… Le vamos hacer desear nunca haberse llevado a nuestra familia, nuestros amigos, nuestras expectativas y nuestro mundo entero…!

Alguien se paró, en la tercera fila.

—Cómo le vamos a vencer, si mató a tu amigo? Ese Potter era la última esperanza!

—Potter no era más que un débil. Nunca debimos confiar en él para…

Hermione llegó ante el imbécil que había pronunciado esas palabras incluso antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo. De un momento a otro lo empujó contra un pilar de madera que se encontraba al costado. Sacó su varita y se la puso en el cuello, en el hueco entre la mandíbula y el hombro.

—Atrévete a terminar esa frase—siseó Hermione, furiosa.

—P-perdona—jadeó el hombre, sorprendido.

Lo soltó y se volvió a los demás.

—Cómo alguien pronuncie algo sobre Harry juro que lo mato—espetó, enojada—. Nadie tiene el más mínimo derecho…

—Pero, no es verdad? Tu amigo murió y era el único capaz de… si incluso él murió…

—Es que no entienden!—exclamó Hermione, incrédula, mirando a un lado y otro—. Con esta pelea no estamos buscando ganar. Mírense, creen que así lograríamos vencer?—todos la miraban, frunciendo el ceño y sorprendidos—. Ninguno de nosotros espera realmente ganar. Nosotros vamos a perder. Simplemente vamos a… a recordar que alguna vez este mundo valió la pena, que…

—Esperas que te acompañemos al suicidio?—murmuró una mujer, en la última fila—. Pretendes que después de todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho por seguir aquí… vamos a seguirte en una empresa que acabará con todos?

El ambiente de aquella reunión se estaba volviendo intolerable. La respiración, entrecortada y triste de todos era algo insoportable en realidad. Ella no servía para hacer esto… y lo que decían ellos era verdad. Quién la acompañaría a perder?

Alguien le tomó la mano.

—Hermione no quiere decir que vamos a ir al suicidio colectivo por gusto, señores—pronunció la voz de Víktor en voz audible—. Nosotros vamos a ir a batallar por la escasa dignidad que nos está quedando.

—Pero, Víktor… No entiendes que a nuestros hijos no podemos decirles que mueran por dignidad?—el hombre que habló puso una de sus manos sobre el vientre abultado de la mujer que estaba a su lado—. Quieres que envíe a mi esposa e hijos al cadalso, simplemente porque la vida por la vida no vale la pena? Cómo puedes pretender eso?

Víktor y Hermione se miraron, preocupados.

—Perdonen…—susurró Hermione, después de un rato—. Sé de lo que están hablando. No puedo decirles que peleemos si vamos a perder… pero, cómo podríamos ganar?

—Nadie en todo el mundo es capaz de matar al maldito mago?

—No sólo al mago. A su ejército completo.

—Pero de todas maneras… tenemos que hacer algo…—murmuró Hermione—. Inglaterra ya está totalmente devastada. Mi hogar ya no existe, mi patria sobrevive apenas entre unos cuantos de mis compañeros que se resisten a abandonar su vida entera… Y ahora irá por toda Europa, que ya se encuentra en estado deplorable. Lord Voldemort—un estremecimiento recorrió la sala completa—. Lord Voldemort… se apoderará de todo. Y no sólo de nosotros…—miró al hombre de la mujer embarazada—. Se llevará también a nuestros hijos y nuestros niños. Y no vamos a poder hacer nada. Absolutamente nada.

**O **

—Estoy bien mamá…

Siempre decía lo mismo. Antes se lo había dicho a su padre. Ahora a su mamá, que estaba justamente al lado. También le dejaba unas amapolas. Rojas, siempre rojas.

Ron nunca la acompañaba. De hecho, hace mucho tiempo no veía a su hermano.

Era incapaz de tener la fuerza de antaño para reclamarle esa ausencia y desde luego se le acababan fácilmente los argumentos a favor. A parte, de alguna manera entendía que Ron estuviese más aislado de lo normal, pero lo necesitaba de igual manera.

Era muy triste estar tan solo a veces.

…

Y no sabía nada de Hermione.

Botó aire entrecortadamente y alzó una mano para sacudir el polvo de la piedra tallada. Odiaba ver sucio aquel lugar. Por eso, de a poco, muy de a poco, había ido limpiándolo todo muy lentamente. Y en un año entero de trabajo (era increíble pensar en como había pasado el tiempo…) ya estaban listos y reacomodados los que fuesen los cimientos de su hogar. Su único hogar en el mundo, La Madriguera.

Había comenzado moviendo las piedras… la mayoría de este trabajo lo había hecho sin magia, no quería llamar atención de nadie. Y había logrado conjurar un escudo que protegiese el lugar, que ya era casi un santuario para ella. Y piedra por piedra, puerta por puerta, había logrado levantar el primer piso. Había tenido que restaurar muchas cosas, pero…

Era algo necesario. Era en realidad su único motor visible.

Sabía que algo estaba pasando, lo sentía totalmente en el aire. Algo se estaba tramando e iba a acabar con todo. Con todo lo malo o todo lo bueno, o simplemente todo, porque a esas alturas ya no lograba distinguir entre ambas cosas.

Ella sólo esperaba sentada, trabajando. Ya actuaría cuando fuese necesario.

Ahora si que actuaría cuando fuese necesario.

**O **

_Pansy._

_Estoy afuera._

**O **

Había visto que entraba un papel mínimo. Pero no quería levantarse e ir a recogerlo. Ni siquiera levantar su varita, pronunciar un simple accio y atraerlo, porque no le interesaba. Y sabía lo que decía. Y sabía quien lo había escrito.

Lo sabía aunque hace no le viera hace tanto tiempo.

Draco Malfoy tenía ese no sé que. A lo mejor era su aire, su aura, su presencia, aún cuando estaba lejos. Pero nunca había logrado pasar desapercibido cerca de ella. No, ella le conocía demasiado bien. Demasiado en realidad.

Por eso, sabía que en unos segundos él comenzaría a golpear la puerta ante su nula respuesta.

En efecto, dos segundos después sonó un "nock, nock" conocido.

—Por favor…

En efecto, como él la conocía a ella también, sabía que ante su súplica ella se levantaría y le abriría la puerta. Porque así eran los dos, bastante predecibles. Y como a pesar de todo, se querían, era imposible mantenerse abstemio de la presencia del otro.

Pero Pansy, sorpresa, no se movió. Ni un ápice.

Igual estaba harta de su situación, igual pensaba que sería fácil mantener a raya a Draco después de tanto tiempo sin verlo. Igual supo de inmediato que al contrario, sería mucho más difícil. Pero igual, tenía que mantenerse firme. Por un poco de sanidad mental, lo poco que le quedaba. Estaba desquiciada de dolor y de horror. Estaba muerta de sangre y de muerte.

Absorbió el olor mentolado de esos pañuelos muggles de papel. Los había encontrado en esa casa que ayer habían demolido sus adorables compañeros mortífagos, que no se habían contentado con torturar, matar, destruir, quemar la casa… Porque nada era suficiente para ellos…

Absorbió con más fuerza.

El pañuelo dejó de ser liso al aferrarse tan deprisa y fuertemente a su rostro, en un intento de no llorar ni dejar escapar algún sonido revelador. El olor, al ser tomado con tanta fuerza, desapareció pronto. Luego comenzó a empaparse muy despacito.

Pansy se echó hacia delante, doblada por sus sollozos silenciosos. Se estremeció varias veces y cerró los ojos. Al final de todo, estaba igual sola. Siempre se estaba sintiendo sola, incluso a su lado. Por eso no quería dejarlo entrar. Porque si él estaba a su lado, la soledad se hacía incluso más insoportable.

Pero claro. Sabía que él encontraría la forma de entrar. Y todo sería igual que siempre.

La puerta se abrió.

No levantó la vista.

—Pansy…

Cerró los ojos aún más fuertemente. Se aferró a si misma casi dolorosamente.

Él se había agachado frente a ella, muy cerca suyo.

Respiró entrecortadamente.

—Pansy, estoy contigo…—susurró Draco. Extendió de a poco su mano y le rozó una mejilla apenas con los dedos.

Pansy levantó la vista, con los ojos llorosos y lo miró extrañada y sorprendida.

—Se acabó Pansy—musitó Malfoy, limpiándole las lágrimas con cuidado. Sus manos aún temblaban un poco—. Ahora estoy contigo. Estoy harto de estar sin ti… se acabó.

**O **

Hacía mucho tiempo que tenía estas ganas insostenibles de acabar con todo. Desde que su mamá muriera, Luna, Hermione dejara el país… Las cosas siempre habían sido muy difíciles ya por el hecho de existir y luchar por seguir existiendo… Pero estaba agotado, muy agotado. Más que nunca realmente.

Al menos de eso intentaba auto convencerse mientras caminaba entre todos ellos. Si iba a morir y todo eso, necesitaba creer que al final era lo mejor para él y para todos. Le asaltó la curiosidad de ser capaz de observar el rostro de Hermione cuando se enterara. Lloraría, estaría indiferente? Más que mal, hace un año no sabía nada de ella, nada en absoluto.

Ginny. Ah, Ginny siempre había sido fuerte. Si había aguantado tantas, aguantaría esta… aunque tampoco era que le fuese de mucha ayuda, con lo taciturno y arisco que era siempre con cualquier persona. Es que ya no necesitaba acercarse más a cualquier persona, no valía la pena.

Era segunda vez en su vida que veía a Lord Voldemort tan cerca, tan grande, omnipotente y maligno. Era como una presencia asquerosa e inmensa, rodeaba todo. Y en ese trono de plata, rodeado de una nueva serpiente (ciertamente, Nagini había sido totalmente destrozada hacía mucho tiempo, por el mismo Harry), sus ojos rojos, como siempre, adquirían un brillo aún más macabro de lo que creía haber visto antes.

Su estómago daba saltos de incomodidad a cada paso que daba. La boca la tenía reseca y se dio cuenta de que el ambiente estaba frío y húmedo; la túnica se le pegaba al cuerpo. Sujetó su varita con fuerza.

No podía dejar de pensar en Hermione… dónde estaría? Estaría bien?

Estaría viva aún…?

Una sonrisa fría, muy baja comenzó a escucharse a medida que se acercaba más a Voldemort. Era la cosa más espeluznante que había oído. Hubiera querido echarse al suelo tapándose los oídos, o salir corriendo, pero tanto una como otra idea eran de por sí imposibles. Sólo podía seguir avanzando. Y la risa se oía cada vez más fuerte, más fría y más horrible que antes.

Esa misma risa la había escuchado cuando Harry muriera…

Un peso muerto le cayó sobre su espalda cuando recordó esto y sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban. Voldemort le apuntó con su varita y súbitamente su cabeza se vació. Oía una vocecilla que parecía sacada de una radio mal sintonizada. Si Voldemort creía que iba a caer bajo los efectos del Imperius, estaba equivocado. Aunque la sensación de vacío era lo más placentero a lo que pudiera aspirar justo en esos momentos.

Voldemort curvó sus labios, despectivamente. Levantó la varita.

—Crucio.

Vaya. Ni siquiera podía gritar. Había sentido tantas veces la sensación de estarse quemando vivo, de que sus ojos se salieran casi de sus órbitas, que sintiera que su cuerpo se contraía de espasmos y dolor como si lo acuchillasen al mismo tiempo cien personas, le arrancaran cu carne, sus sentidos… El dolor era algo casi inocuo. Era apenas una molestia frente a todo lo que había soportado. No era nada.

Voldemort mantuvo la maldición varios minutos. Quizá al final de todo se volvía loco.

Tendría gracia. Ronald el chiflado. El mote le venía un poco… pero por supuesto que no. Dejarle en tal estado mental sería como recibir un regalo de Riddle.

El dolor se extendió durante otro rato más, hasta que cesó súbitamente. Voldemort sacaba su lengua reptil, siseando. Jadeaba.

—Ronald Weasley—siseó con su voz. Era casi un estertor.

Ron se levantó. Sus miembros estaban totalmente entumecidos y adoloridos. Pero estaba acostumbrado a eso. Se puso muy derecho y miró a Voldemort inexpresivamente.

—Quien diría que el joven Weasley vendría por su cuenta a acabar con todo, no?—exclamó Voldemort a sus mortífagos, reunidos en torno a él. Eran cientos, miles, quizá.

Era absolutamente obvia la atmósfera opresiva y aturdida de miedo que acechaba a cada uno de los hombres y mujeres que estaban en aquel lugar. Rieron socarronamente ante las palabras dichas por el mago, pero eran risas antinaturales y falsas, desprovista de verdadera alegría o gracia.

—Si piensas que voy a acabar contigo, joven Weasley… estás subestimando mi misericordia—siseó Voldemort, rodeándole. Su serpiente, en torno a su cuerpo, hacía ondear su lengua sibilante frente a su cara—. Soy un mago muy piadoso.

Esbozó una mueca que era la burda imitación de una sonrisa y de la nada hizo aparecer un manojo de lo que parecían cartas.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Algo no iba a andar como esperaba, definitivamente.

—Por supuesto… tú amiga, Granger… ha dado un toque bastante sentimental a sus cartas—Al oír el nombre de Hermione, Ron sintió que su cuerpo se contraía, tenso—. Sobre todo a la última. Es una lástima que no hayas podido recibirlas. Cuenta algunas cosas muy interesantes…

Ron tensó la mandíbula. Se mordió la lengua. A qué quería llegar?

—Podría ir hasta tu amiga y quitarle su último suspiro de vida sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo—susurró Riddle, cerca de su oído—. Pero sé que tú no dejarás que esto ocurra.

Ron tragó saliva. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que su brazo izquierdo se estiraba, sin poder evitarlo. Estaba paralizado.

—Obviamente, ante mucho descontento… he tenido que crear la forma de que mis hombres no sucumban… no pueden matarse entre ellos intencionadamente. No pueden quitarse la vida.

Voldemort levantó su varita. Su sonrisa era lo más horrible, lo más terrible que había visto en toda su vida. Peor que todo. Peor que cualquier cosa…

Apoyó la punta de la madera contra su antebrazo extendido, blanco. Sintió arcadas cuando vio que de la punta de la varita salía una hebra negra que comenzaba a enroscarse en su brazo, trazando las formas de la Marca Tenebrosa.

—Serás mi siervo, Ronald. Y de tu eficiencia dependerá la vida de Granger. Envíale una carta, una nota. Haz que se olvide de ti. Ella ya está muy bien con Krum, lo sabías?

Temblaba.

Los mortífagos estallaron en gritos antinaturales de júbilo. Voldemort lo miró con suficiencia. Él quiso morir en ese mismo instante.

—Me encantaría que tu amigo pudiera ver esto.

Y Ron cayó al suelo. Voldemort se retiró a otro lugar. Unos hombres lo llevaron a una habitación. No supo en que momento tuvo la capacidad de escribir una nota. No pudo pensar en Ginny y ni se esforzó en pensar en las expresiones que pondrían las personas que le importaban si vieran la humillante marca en su brazo.

Estaba marcado. Ahora de veras lo estaba.

**O **

_Hermione._

_Lo siento, ya basta. Hemos tenido suficiente. Es imposible… es muy tarde. Ya está todo perdido de por si. No escribas, porque no vale la pena._

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado.

Morgan Quid.


	9. Somewhere Only We Know

**acá está y pucha que me costó escribirlo! Les recomiendo no tener tantas resonsabilidades por favor! Ojalá les guste... al menos a mi me gustó **

**Creo que queda poco para el final, aunque nunca se sabe.**

**ah, y po favor dejen un comentario. Nunca está demás, sabían? UU**

**Capítulo 9**

**Somewhere Only We Know**

"…_Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin…"_

* * *

Una semana.

Era una semana el tiempo que le quedaba, el tiempo para dejar todo listo, para preparar todo lo que tenía previsto. Todo lo demás, como siempre, era tiempo agregado y un poco de sobra. Ya era suficiente de alargues, había prolongado el tiempo todo lo posible.

El fin, como siempre eran los fines, era algo precipitado. Pero no le quedaba nada más por hacer, así que no encontraba la forma de hacer las cosas de otra manera. Todo sería muy vertiginoso a partir de ese momento, no podía pedir menos para tantos problemas, tantas complicaciones.

—Es el final—se dijo, intentando convencerse—. El final.

Apretó un trozo de pergamino sucio. Ahí estaban las palabras de Ron, también sucias, tristes, un poquito vacías. Finales, concluyentes. De todas maneras deseaba con toda su alma poder empezar de nuevo, poder retroceder el tiempo tan rápido, creer que todo había sido un mal sueño, ver a todas las personas que había perdido de a poco…

Apretó más fuerte el borde de la mesa.

Aún no estaba oscuro. Estaba atardeciendo. Incluso el crepúsculo era un final en sí, no? El final del día, el final de algo, el final de todo, de sus pensamientos o de sus ganas. De todas las cosas que habían sido ella y que ya no lo eran más.

Respiró profundo y tragó.

De verdad que se sentía mal.

Se sentó en su cama, un poco agotada. Se sonó la nariz y se quedó inerte, mirando el armario. Dejó caer la no-carta de Ron y se sintió nada. Al final todo era muy insignificante: su vida, sus no-anhelos, su función, su propósito. Era todo un poco hueco o superficial. Incluso ella, en su afán de lucha. En su afán de final semi-narcisista.

Se tiró hacia atrás, mirando esta vez al techo.

El sol le tiraba los últimos reflejos a su cielo sucio.

Sólo extrañaba mucho, no? Sentía como algo en el pecho, uno de esos fríos malditos. De esos que helaban hasta las ganas. Las ganas de nada. Los brazos y las piernas flotaban o le pesaban demasiado como para sentirlas. Podría tal vez sólo dormir. Dormir allí mismo unas horas, quizá unos días largos y enteros.

—Hermione?

—Ah?

—Estás ocupada?

—No.

—Puedo pasar?

—Está bien.

La puerta se abrió. Entró Víktor.

Él se paró frente a ella. Le miró frunciendo el ceño, como siempre. Él también se veía un poco triste.

—Qué pasa?

—Llevas aquí todo el día, Hermione.

—Tengo que salir, acaso?

Víktor alzó las cejas.

—Eso depende. Vas a estar todo lo que queda de hoy compadeciéndote de tu tristeza o vas a salir a dar las últimas indicaciones a los demás?

—Es necesario?

—No, en realidad. Ya lo hice.

—Víktor, no quiero salir.

Él asintió. Dio unos pasos, abrió de nuevo la puerta. Se volvió hacia ella.

—Es nuestro último día.

—Lo sé, Víktor.

—Podría…?

Hermione giró la cabeza, aún recostada en la cama. Quitó la vista del techo y lo miró. Levantó su brazo, tan liviano que apenas sintió lo que hacía y abrió la palma hacia arriba. Víktor se acercó y tomó el papel que había en ella. Lo abrió y leyó las líneas escritas.

—Puedes besarme, Víktor. Pero yo no puedo besarte. No podría.

Él asintió. Dejó la pieza con los mismos pasos desgarbados de antes.

La pieza ahora estaba oscura.

**oOo **

Bueno. Había terminado.

Contempló la casa dando unos pasos hacia atrás. No podía creer que hubiera terminado, la verdad. Era como ilógico de cierta manera. Habría esperado no terminar nunca, porque esa construcción era lo único que la había movido durante todos esos meses.

Le entraron ganas de reír o llorar y se acercó a la puerta. Puso una mano en ella, con cuidado y también apoyó su cabeza, cerrando los ojos. El olor del roble era claro, cálido y antiguo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que decidiera abrir la puerta.

La cocina.

Casi esperó un abrazo cálido, pero desechó el pensamiento antes de que pudiera ser doloroso. Suspiró. Estaba todo allí: el lavabo, la mesa de madera muy vieja, el reloj, los libros de Lockhart incluso. Pasó una mano por la madera roída y se sentó en el puesto que antes siempre ocupaba.

Las fotos también eran las de antes.

Iba a ser interesante ver la reacción de Hermione al verlo todo reconstruido. Debía estar por llegar… Le había dicho que llegaría con gente, aunque en realidad no sabía cuantos eran. Ella había hecho lo posible por colocar el escudo más grande que había podido en torno a la casa, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer tampoco.

Miró el reloj.

Los últimos meses habían sido totalmente vertiginosos. Y ahora las únicas manillas que quedaban eran dos. Se levantó. Ojalá ella también fuera una de esas manijas mustias relegadas por deceso.

Ay, si debía dejar de reclamar. Pronto pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar y ya debía dejar de andarse lamentando por los pasillos inútiles de su hogar, cargados de miles de recuerdos.

—Ginny?

—Hermione—susurró Ginny, volteándose.

Las dos se miraron apenas un segundo y se abalanzaron la una sobre la otra. Ginny se aferró a Hermione con tanta fuerza que sintió de pronto que la iba a asfixiar. No había cambiado nada, ni un ápice, en ningún rasguño, nada. Estaba igual.

—Ginny… qué es todo esto, cómo…?

—Supongo que tenía mucho tiempo libre—dijo, en un intento de broma algo lúgubre, pero que igual sacó una leve sonrisa a la castaña—. Y tú? Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?

Hermione se enderezó levemente y miró por la ventana. Vio de repente como aparecía un ser diminuto entre los arbustos. La boca se le abrió.

—Eso es un…?

—Si, es un gnomo—repuso Ginny—. Aparecieron cuando limpié el lugar.

—Oh.

Ginny vio como Hermione se aferraba al alféizar de la ventana. Era obvio que cada cosa de aquel lugar le haría sentirse así, aunque era casi trágico sentirlo por si misma.

—Ginny, eras totalmente maldita, lo sabías?

—Es peor irse sin despedirse que intentar aferrarte a algo, Hermione—dijo Ginny gélidamente.

Hermione enrojeció. Era increíble que aún pudiera hacerlo. Ella hace años había dejado de hacerlo.

—Yo…—Hermione titubeó un segundo y fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada—. Perdóname, sólo… era imposible…

—Está bien…

—No, no está bien—jadeó la castaña, ansiosa—. Pero intenté explicarlo. Supongo que las cartas no son nada, pero algo significan, no?

—Qué cartas, de qué hablas?

—Ron no te dijo?

Ginny fue la que desvió la mirada ahora.

—No he sabido nada de Ron hace meses, Hermione.

—Oh…

—Hermione. Qué hiciste todo este tiempo en el extranjero junto a Víktor Krum?

—Cómo sabes que…?

—Vamos. Yo ya sabía que él tenía forma de salir de aquí. Sólo quiero saber que te llevó a ir junto a él. Porque se nota que has estado a su lado todo este tiempo. Te ves bien, Hermione y eso es increíble. Y eso sólo lo logra Víktor.

Hermione suspiró.

—Supongo que… vamos a hacer el último intento, sabes? La última pelea. He pasado meses preparando todo esto—miró hacia las escaleras—. Un ejército enorme. Y ya da lo mismo, perdamos o no. Mañana voy a morir, Ginny, porque ya estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Hermione dio unos pasos hacia las escaleras y después de parecer meditarlo un rato, comenzó a subir los escalones. Ginny la observó hasta que se perdió arriba y luego miró de nuevo el seto, el patio y el letrero que rezaba "la Madriguera".

No había querido pensarlo todo ese tiempo, pero la llegada de Hermione lo apresuraba todo. Ya no le quedaba nada de tiempo y lamentaba un poquito no poder disfrutar más ese lugar. Y Ron, sobre todo Ron…

Dónde diablos estaba Ron?

**oOo**

—Lo tenemos!

Hubo un regocijo general, mientras él y unos pocos intercambiaron miradas ansiosas. A quien habrían capturado? Habían dicho que perseguían a alguien importante esta vez. Ya había observado los asesinatos de dos personas a las que conocía. De hecho, los ojos de Lavender aún le daban vueltas en la cabeza.

Merlín, él había sido novio de Lavender, había sido su compañero varios años. Y había tenido que soportar su tortura y posterior fallecimiento como si fuese rutina.

Pero ya no aguantaba más. Juraría que vomitaría si veía algo tan horrible.

Se vio arrastrado hacia un callejón.

Unos pocos entraron en una habitación muy iluminada. Había electricidad muggle y una bombilla prendida alumbraba el lugar. En un extremo de la habitación había un hombre atado a una silla. Uno de los mortífagos a cargo lo despertó con un hechizo.

Los ojos de él le taladraron toda su conciencia culposa.

—Tú?

Víktor abrió la boca, incrédulo. Su cara mostró una mueca horrible.

—Eres escoria, Weasley, eres escoria—siseó con odio—. Sabes lo que ella ha sufrido todo este tiempo y tú estás aquí jugando a los mortífagos! No mereces nada de ella, no la mereces!

Ron dejó caer los brazos, incapaz de decir nada. Sintió la carcajada de uno de sus "compañeros" unos metros más allá y oyó pronunciar muy claramente la maldición cruciatus.

Escuchó los dos minutos que duraron los gritos de Krum más claro que cualquier otro sonido que hubiese oído en los últimos meses.

Tenía que huir de allí, como fuera.

Pero los pies no se movieron de su lugar. No le permitieron ese lujo o esa cobardía. Se quedó allí mismo, de pie, incluso al recibir un escupo por parte del búlgaro. De cualquier manera se lo merecía.

—Vamos, Weasley. Te quedas a cargo. Deshazte de él.

Los otros salieron.

—Es… está bien?

—Acaso te importa?

Ron se echó la manga de su túnica hacia atrás y le mostró la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo, negra y reluciente. Los dos mostraron la misma mueca de asco al verla.

—Muestras eso para demostrarme alguna cosa, creerte superior o algo?

—Te lo muestro para que entiendas—susurró Ron, con voz ronca.

—Entender qué?

—El precio.

—El precio de qué, Weasley?

—El precio, Krum. Este es el precio que tú pagas, el precio que estás pagando por ella. Y este es el precio que tuve que pagar yo. Prefiero esto que verla muerta. Estoy seguro de que tú entenderías.

Víktor le miró bastante rato. Suavizó un poco el gesto.

—Aún así. No te imaginas lo que ella ha soportado todo este tiempo.

La sala se quedó en silencio.

Ron caminó hacia la ventana y miró por ella un rato. Ojalá todo fuera distinto, ojalá todo fuera tan distinto a como era ahora. Más fácil.

—Maldita sea, Krum, cómo te has dejado capturar.

Ron apretó fuerte la mandíbula. Tenía que matarlo, tenía que matarlo porque cualquier decisión mal tomada significaba que Hermione corría peligro. Su vida dependía de él.

—Ella nunca me va a perdonar. No. Esto se acabó.

Movió su varita y el hechizo que lo mantenía encadenado a la silla se desvaneció. Víktor se incorporó y lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

Ron extendió su mano con la palma extendida hacia arriba.

—Vamos, cógela. Tú puedes hacerlo. Tú la vas a cuidar porque sabes como hacerlo.

—De qué hablas, Weasley?

—Vamos, Krum. Sólo mátame. Eso es lo que deseas desde que yo tenía catorce años, no?

**oOo **

La misma bala salía del mismo cobertor naranjo. La pieza conservaba el mismo tono, las revistas de Martin Miggs seguían estando en una esquina. Aunque era obvio que ahí no había estado Ron por mucho tiempo, porque estaba todo demasiado ordenado.

Faltaba la pecera llena de huevos de rana y algunos posters. Y el ruido del espíritu del desván. Se acercó a la ventana (una actividad a la que se había hecho asidua en todos lugares a los que iba) y se quedó quieta viendo el lugar donde antes jugaban quidditch mientras ella los observaba.

De todas maneras, lo que no estaba y más se notaba era Ron. Y su olor, ahí no estaba su olor en absoluto. Ese lugar no era suyo, era de algo inexistente a estas alturas.

Merlín, pero si allí mismo había dormido Harry. Allí habían hablado de mil y una cosas.

Se agachó junto a la cama y apoyó la cabeza en ella. El nudo de su estómago que había pasado por tantos lugares se había ido a instalar a su pecho y ya no iba a desaparecer más. Le apretaba un poco la respiración y los pensamientos. Pero siempre le había sido imposible pensar del todo bien con Ron tan inexistentemente presente en su cabeza.

Merlín, ahí estaban las jaulas de Pig y de Hedwig. Los pergaminos antiguos y escolares de él. Su baúl viejo, más gastado que nunca.

Se acostó en la cama, hundió la cara en la almohada.

Ya no era capaz de explicar las cosas ni de hacerse tantas preguntas porque las circunstancias la habían hecho amoldarse o adaptarse a un medio completamente diferente. Pero los sentimientos? Los sentimientos porque no podían cambiar igual con el tiempo, al igual que su carácter, sui naturaleza y toda ella? Porque en su maldito estúpido corazón todo seguía siendo igual que antes, con todas las complicaciones que eso siempre le había traído?

—Era muy obvio que estarías aquí y en ese mismo lugar y posición, Hermione Granger—dijo Ginny, críticamente al flanquear la puerta de la habitación. Hermione no pudo ni siquiera moverse, tampoco valía la pena—. Me había preguntado si quizá hubieras podido olvidarlo un poco, aunque ya sabía de antemano que preguntarlo era causa perdida.

—Ni siquiera sé que está ocurriendo con él.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco—replicó la pelirroja—. Pero hace años ya que no sé de él en realidad. Ron dejó de ser Ron hace bastante. Ahora es una variante bastante extraña, una imitación un poco escalofriante.

—Crees que nos extrañe?

—Lo extrañas tu?

—Tanto que duele físicamente.

—Pues a él le debe ocurrir lo mismo—repuso Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros—. Los sentimientos no cambian, no? A veces no sé si eso es una bendición o una maldición.

—Quizá algo de las dos.

—Aunque tenga más pinta de maldición.

Las dos suspiraron. Se miraron y rieron un poco.

—Esto es tan deprimente, Ginny—se quejó Hermione—hubiera sido más fácil ver ruinas.

—Para mi es un respiro antes de todo—dijo Ginny, cerrando los ojos—. Es sólo cerrar los ojos y ya no estás en este momento, sino años atrás. Y todo es más bonito de esa manera. Odio no tener un lugar en el que recordar.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio. Hermione la miró y le sonrió cálidamente.

—Es un alivio tenerte aquí, al final de las cosas.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Cómo puedes hacerlo, Ginny?—le preguntó Hermione, mirando hacia otro lado para que Ginny no le viera los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Aunque era inútil, porque su voz la delataba igual—. Cómo haces para poder vivir sin Harry contigo?

La pelirroja dio unos pasos y se sentó a su lado. Le tomó una mano con fuerza.

—No se puede, Hermione—repuso—. Claro que no se puede. Pero de alguna manera aún estoy aquí. Y yo creo que lo más probable es que sea por ti y por el pelmazo de mi hermano.

—Los extraño, a los dos.

—Yo también. Hacíamos un buen equipo, no?

—Si. Éramos un excelente cuarteto.

—Es una lástima…

—Si. Es una lástima que haya terminado así.

**oOo**

—Sabes que estamos jodidos si nos llegan a pillar, no?

—Lo tengo bastante claro, Pansy.

—Nos matarían.

—Ajá.

—Nunca pensé que te vería arriesgar el pellejo por algo así.

—Lo hago por ti.

—Eres bastante cursi cuando te lo propones.

—Eso también lo sé. Pero te encanta.

—Lamentablemente.

—No es lamentable, es bastante dulce la verdad.

—Pero yo nunca he sido una chica dulce, Draco.

—Para que veas que la gente cambia.

Draco se levantó del sillón y se quedó mirando por la ventana, apoyando una mano en el vidrio. Afuera estaba frío y el vidrio estaba un poco empañado, pero aún se podía ver la ciudad allá afuera, brillando de a poco. Faltaba tan poco de todas maneras…

—Se nos acaba el tiempo?—preguntó Pansy, poniéndose a su lado.

Draco asintió.

—Recién estaba comenzando…

Pansy suspiró. Cerró los ojos apenas un momento y lo volvió a mirar. Intentó parecer más seria que triste.

—Piensa en que comenzó. Con eso ya nos basta.

Draco sonrió.

—Sabemos que no basta.

—Es que ya no me importa que baste. Ya no es importante.

**oOo **

—No puedes decir que no es realmente irónico, no?

Ron lo miró sonriendo torcidamente. Negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que Voldemort nos va a extrañar bastante cuando no estemos, no crees? Quién más para darle tantos motivos de hacer sufrir y torturar y atrapar a alguien?

Los dos echaron la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, apoyándose en la pared.

—Por qué te diste el lujo de perderla tanto tiempo, Weasley?

—Soy una persona bastante absurda. No encuentro otra respuesta.

—No, vamos… explícamelo. Tengo derecho, sabes?

Ron asintió.

—Sabías que todo esto es mi culpa?

Krum volteó la cabeza.

—De qué hablas?

—De esto, Krum. Todo esto. Voldemort, este mundo. Sabías que de no ser por mi Harry no habría muerto?

—Qué dices, Harry sólo no pudo vencer a…

—No. Harry iba ganando esa pelea. Es que en un momento me despisté como siempre y sólo pasó. Harry no encontró mejor manera de ayudarme que atravesándose en el camino de un Avada Kedavra.

Era raro escucharse a si mismo hablando de eso de manera tan simplista. Podía ser que ya quedaba poco tiempo.

—Nunca voy a poder dejar de pensar en eso. Es imposible no sentirme culpable pensando que si yo hubiese muerto en vez de él, todo sería distinto. Y la culpa no es una cosa agradable. Porque no se detiene nunca, sólo es para siempre. Cómo se supone que voy a tener la capacidad de querer, amar y cuidar de alguien cuando todo lo malo que le ha ocurrido proviene de mi?

—Tu razonamiento es bastante imbécil, sabías?

—Qué?

—Se supone que cuando le haces daño a alguien intentas recompensarla de alguna manera, hacerla sentir mejor. No la dejas botada. Todos los días, no había ni siquiera un maldito segundo en la que su cabeza no estuviera divagando en ti. Todos los días escribiendo cartas, esperando respuestas que nunca llegaron—lo miró fríamente—. Sabes mejor que nadie que Hermione no necesitaba cuidados. Sólo te necesitaba a ti. Y ni siquiera eso pudiste darle?

Krum se puso de pie, enfadado.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando estás tan lejos, en tus propios zapatos.

—No, Weasley. Es fácil decirlo cuando se supone que amas a una persona.

Bueno, no tenía réplicas ni justificaciones. Y ya no quería seguir contestando las preguntas e imperativos de Víktor. Quería que terminara sólo luego y hasta nunca.

—Vamos.

Víktor le apuntó directo al corazón. Ron respiró hondo, quedándose muy quieto.

—No creas que va a ser tan fácil. No vas a tener el lujo de morir justo ahora. Hermione sabe que Voldemort la ha seguido todo este tiempo. Ella no le teme. Eso es lo que tú supuestamente debías aprender a hacer.

Y de pronto todo se puso negro. Y ya no supo más.

**oOo**

Optó por seguir respirando a medida que intentaba abrir los ojos.

Alguien salió de la habitación. Supuso que era pequeña porque el golpe de la puerta (que no había sido muy delicado) se había escuchado bastante cerca. Alguien bostezó cerca de él.

De a poco comenzó a pestañear. En uno de sus intentos por mantener los ojos abiertos divisó una gran mata de pelo revuelto. La sorpresa de reconocer esa mota de enredos le permitió abrir los párpados completamente.

Los dos se quedaron mirando, sorprendidos.

—Hagrid!

—Despertaste!

Fue extraño, porque Hagrid se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Se separó de él, apretó sus brazos mientras lo evaluaba y sus ojos de escarabajo lo miraron críticamente.

—De verdad que apestas, sabes?

Ron lo miró frunciendo el ceño y con la boca abierta, incrédulo. Al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que se estaba ruborizando y se tapó las mejillas con las manos, sintiéndose expuesto. Era algo demasiado surrealista que alguien se fijara en su olor y no en la marca que estaba expuesta en su brazo izquierdo.

Era algo muy… Molly.

Hagrid se sentó en una silla y él no supo que decir. Primero porque aún asimilaba la idea de que estaba en lo que parecía una réplica exacta de su pieza, segundo porque, Merlín, esa era su colcha de los Chudley Cannons y porque incluso estaban sus revistas de Martin Miggs, el Muggle Loco. A lo mejor estaba muerto y estaba en el cielo. Pero eso era igual de sorprendente, porque según sus cálculos a lo que más podía aspirar era al infierno y su tétrico calor.

—Nos vas a decir nada, cierto?

Hagrid levantó la mirada.

—Acerca de qué?

Ron señaló la marca tenebrosa que brillaba en su piel blanca.

Hagrid suspiró.

—Sé porque lo hiciste—dijo—. Aunque fuiste monumentalmente idiota. Todo esto lo podrías haber evitado si hubieses confiado sólo un poco más en…

—No se trataba de eso.

—A no?—Hagrid enarcó una ceja—. Y de que se trataba?

Ron abrió la boca con toda la pinta de tener un argumento que dejaría la boca de Hagrid bien cerrada, pero el argumento no apareció y sólo se quedó con la boca media abierta, con cara de idiota y nada que decir.

Hagrid rió por lo bajo y se levantó de su silla. Tenía que encorvarse para caber en la habitación.

—Sabes que la única persona en la que más podías confiar era…

—No necesito que me expliques como es Hermione—le rebatió Ron, enfadado.

—Ah, no?—preguntó escéptico el semi gigante—. Entonces, Ron. Si sabes como es Hermione, si estuviste con ella tanto tiempo… porque la dejaste sola cuando más te necesitaba?

—No es tan simple.

Hagrid se rió, negando con la cabeza.

—Tú te empeñaste en complicarlo todo.

Hagrid tomó el pomo de la puerta.

—Hagrid, espera… —Ron boqueó hartas veces. No lograba encontrar muy bien las palabras que quería decir—. Yo…

No supo que decir.

—No importa, Ron. Nadie te culpa, ni siquiera ella. Y tienes suerte, sabes? Porque no sé como, pero todos parecen dispuestos a darte una última oportunidad. Aprovéchala.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y alguien perdió el equilibrio del otro lado. La persona que había caído sobre el suelo tomó la mano que le tendió Hagrid y luego se volteó hacia él, sonrojada.

—Hola Ron.

—Hola Hermione.

No sabía si era el tiempo, o es que verse en ese lugar que hace años no pisaba le había trastocado un poco. A lo mejor sólo era que se veía como antes. A lo mejor porque si. Sólo porque si.

Pero se levantó de la cama de un saltó y la besó


End file.
